


Human foolishness

by Melyhk



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Other, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melyhk/pseuds/Melyhk
Summary: Quaestor Valdemar has never been interested in love, lust or any human foolishness, really. They weren't really human anymore. Or perhaps it was because they never met someone worth the trouble…This is the story of how Valdemar reconnects with their long-lost part of humanity.
Relationships: Apprentice/Valdemar (The Arcana), valdemar - Relationship
Comments: 158
Kudos: 171





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow magicians! Here's a romance route which we, Valdemar stans, longed for.  
> Don't hesitate to comment/message me what you think of it or if you notice any mistake. English is not my first language but I try my best!  
> I also try to make the characters canon. To me, Valdemar isn't interested in sex (unless! MC make them feel new things?), that's why I can't allow myself to build them as kinky or anything like that.  
> Moreover, I gave the Apprentice a neutral name, so everyone can feel at ease. I won't mention it very often though, I just thought its meaning was appropriate for such a story.  
> I hope you'll enjoy it!

Today is my first day as a medical apprentice at the Palace. Well, first day... since the plague. It was Julian who suggested my presence to the Countess and she thought it was a delightful idea, considering my magical abilities.  
So here I am, walking to the freshly created health wing of the Palace. It is a bit far from the rest of the building so we have a lot of space and calm.  
I will now have my personal room in the Palace, it is located… in the dungeons. It has been changed quite a bit, Nadia made sure of it. There are no more shackles, cages or gore… articles. Thanks to Asra’s counselling, the walls have been repainted in a soothing blue indigo. It is mostly used for research and experiences. Oh, and the Countess made sure to provide a bedroom for every healer of the Palace, if they wanted to. I mean, according to the rumors, nobody goes there. Perhaps because of its past, but most likely because of its main occupant. Yes, Quaestor Valdemar is still in charge. I am not sure they’re really coping with… Well, being human again. I’m not sure they resent me either. For un-demon-ing them. I don’t really know how to act around them. I mean, who does? Also, I do-

“What have we here? A wandering magician, it seems”, a voice that I know too well interrupts my thoughts. Speak of the devil… 

I turn slightly to my right so I can face them properly. I look right in their eyes.

“Oh, no. I am here to start my apprenticeship”, I moisten my lips, “the Countess put me under your supervision”.

They join their fingers together. It is so valdemaresque, I try not to smile at this sight.

“Hmm, yes, yes. You are called Aruna, is that so?” 

I nod. I’m not even surprised that they remember everything.

“If my memory doesn’t fail me, it carries the meaning of reddish brown”, they smirk. “How ironic”. 

I let go of a laugh, “It’s also the name of the charioteer who drives the sun god Surya.” I most likely have a sparkle of mischief in my eyes. 

I can feel their eyes analysing me, looking for something. After one or five minutes, I have no clue, they seem satisfied with whatever answer they found in mine.

They suddenly turn around, “I shall lead you to your new quarters. Follow me.”  
Without a word, I follow suit. 

»»»

“I fear I will be the only presence you see around” they say lightly, while letting me enter a room, an arm showing the way. “Perhaps doctor No. 069 will honour us with his presence”, they pause. “But the Countess assigned him to different matters.” 

I nod and look around. The room is quite basic, there’s a large desk and a chair, a bed and two dressers. The furniture is made out of mahogany and so is the floor. The walls are painted in blue indigo. I smile. 

“It seems you appreciate your room. Do make yourself at home.”  
Were they looking at me all this time? Huh, what did I expect, of course they were. 

I leave my bag on my bed, “thank you… I really like it. And your room is the one on the right, is that so?”

“It is, indeed.” They join their fingers together. “Come find me in the dungeons, when you are done. We have a lot of work to do”, their eyes sparkle with excitement. 

They love knowledge, don’t they? I smile gently and nod. “I won’t take long.”

“Good, good.” And they leave, in reverse, not breaking the eye-contact. Why do they even do that? 

»»»

Valdemar is working above a large table, taking some notes while reading parchments. I approach them quietly, looking above their left shoulder. Their hand-writing is very fine and delicate. I expected something a bit more… practical. They always surprise me. 

“Curious, are we?”, they look at me. They turned their head slightly to my side. 

I give them a gentle smile, “always.”

With their free hand, they indicate a stool next to their own. “Let us start.” 

I sit before I can even think. And they explain what they are looking for and what they expect from me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello apprentices, I hope you are all doing well.  
> Here's the second chapter! It's a bit longer than the first one so there's more of Valdemar for you guys~  
> Feel free to share your thoughts or any recommendation you'd have. I hope you'll enjoy it!

“Lend me the anhydrous copper sulphate, would you?”

I execute myself, holding the small jar with both of my hands. With a spatula, Valdemar collects a sample of the bright blue powder. They handle it skillfully until they reach the arm of the corpse, which they cover with the sulfate. We both bend over slightly, observing it cautiously. 

“Hmm, how unexpected”, I look at the quaestor, waiting for them to continue. “It seems this body doesn’t contain any form of liquid whatsoever”, they join their fingers together, thinking. “What would be your conclusion?”

I look at the cadaver, of undetermined species, with great care. “I’d say that something or someone drained all the fluids out of this body.”

They gently tip their fingers together, “hmm-hm, keep going.” They are looking at me, insistently.

“According to the colour of their stains”, I indicate a few large holes on what appeared to be a neck, “it has been done on this part of the body and... post mortem”. 

“Excellent analysis.” They look at me in the eyes, “what about the rigor mortis?”

“Well, the absence of lactic acid prevents us from knowing anything about the time of death”, I suggest. 

“Very good, apprentice. I shall now point out a detail you missed. Do come closer, give the subject’s chest a proper look.” They tilt their head slightly while indicating the so-called chest.

I take a good look at it and realise the presence of… “A protuberance.” 

Valdemar acquiesced with a brief hum. 

“Is the skin only swollen or… Is there something under it?”

“That, young apprentice, is what we are ought to discover.”

As soon as I realise what it means, Valdemar takes a scalpel off their apron. They smile widely while they are contemplating the sharpness of the tool, a spark of eagerness in their eyes. 

They look at me, “watch cautiously.” I answer with a determined nod, wondering about what we may discover. They bend over the body, their gloved index on the scalpel. They proceed to the incision, which is very neat and surrounds half of the bulge. Because of their arms, I can’t see what’s under the skin.

“Hand me the clamp. Here, in my pocket.” 

I put it in the quaestor’s gloved hand and they handle it under the skin, for a few seconds. They suddenly move around so they can face me: their hand at eye-level, showing me the clamp. Trapping an agitated beetle.

“Oh” is all my mind can process. 

“Oh, indeed”, they mock me. “Lend me a jar, would you?” 

I nod and go grab a small-sized jar on a shelf, opening it so Valdemar can drop this famished beetle inside the container.

“This specimen is so very rare. It is known as Anoplophora glabripennis, or more commonly, starry sky”, their eyes sparkle with excitement. 

“Its horns are so long! It’s fascinating.” They nod at my remark. We are both in a deep contemplation of the beetle, when the door suddenly opens-

“Good lord, this is disgusting!”

We move our heads as one, our eyes falling on a horrified Portia. Valdemar’s lips are slightly ajar... I am barely capable of refraining my laugh. Portia looks at me and the jar in my hands, and she shakes her head in disbelief. 

“Anyway”, she glances at the quaestor, who has regained their unreadable, usual face. She looks at me again, “milady invites you for dinner tonight. I’ll see you there!” and she leaves abruptly, not wanting to spend another second in the room. Not that she really entered it, she stayed at the doorstep the whole time… I let go of a chuckle at the comical memory, while Valdemar slowly turns around, so they face me completely.  
It is now their turn to shake their head in disbelief, a light smirk on their face.

They finally join their fingers together and resume, “where were we…?”

»»»

I just finished having dinner with the Countess. It was, as always, a real feast. She wanted to know how I was settling in and was delighted to learn how well I was blending in among the healers, and especially quaestor Valdemar.  
Valdemar who, as a matter of fact, didn’t hold grudges against me...What a practical being.

I am now heading to the library. The night is still young, therefore I think I am going to read a book there, just for a bit. 

The book is so interesting and the sofa so cozy that I stay reading slightly more than “a bit”.  
I decide to go back to the dungeons when I can barely keep my eyes open.  
The silence is total, except for my footsteps and the fire. The dungeons are so cold… even the fireplace fails to warm them up. 

I gradually notice that there’s someone on the armchair, next to the fire. The place is dim and the person is sideways. I blink a few times and realise that the presence in front of me is nobody else than Valdemar, looking at the fire absent-mindedly. Or maybe… half-asleep? I try not to frown when I notice the dark circles under their eyes. But I fail to hold a sigh.  
The fire crackles gently in front of me, while my whole body shivers. Valdemar doesn’t seem bothered by the cold, as if they were accustomed to it. Of course they are, I tell myself. 

I realise I approached them unconsciously, being now an arm away from their seat. I sit on a footstool and stay quiet, contemplating their face. They look like a cat with their eyes blinking from time to time, half-closed. I am completely captivated by the reflection of the fire on their olive skin. I hear something shifting gently and I find two red orbs anchored in mine, scrutating me, an unreadable expression on their face. When did they notice my presence…? 

We both stay quiet for an undetermined amount of time. I am wondering about what was on their mind, a few minutes ago. Maybe they were thinking about their actual, human state. They were genuinely fascinated by human-beings and yet, they considered us as terribly weak creatures...

“How are you coping, quaestor?”, the words slip out of my mouth before I can realise it. 

They frown, “what a silly question you have here, dear apprentice”, they mark a pause. “Do not worry, I am well”, they display a large, eerie smile.  
It’s now my turn to frown. I am about to say something, when I hear them say: “Aren’t you supposed to be fast asleep, at this time of night?” 

I remain silent for a few seconds, were they avoiding any further probing or were they just... concerned? Their vermeil eyes are scrutinising me, their long eyelashes blinking very slowly. It is impossible to look away. Not that I would like to… For some unknown reasons, I feel drawn to their gaze. Or maybe is it the converse? The only thing I know is that they stir something inside of me, even though I am not sure of what it is. They are a real mystery- 

“Well?”, they join their fingers together, interrupting the course of my thoughts. I forgot I didn't answer them. 

I inhale softly, the air is so cold that it burns my lungs. “After my dinner with the Countess, I stayed a bit at the library and...”, I am looking for words, “I got absorbed in one of the books you recommended to me.”  
They raise an eyebrow, and I answer their silent question. “It was the _Abyssal plants of the Frozen Sea: their properties, uses and preparations_ ”.

The corners of their lips rise slightly, “Hmm, yes, very well.” They put their hands in the pockets of their blouse, “your thirst for knowledge is rare and genuinely thrilling.” 

I keep myself from pinching my own skin. Did Valdemar just compliment me? What am I supposed to answer?  
Not that I have to, since they quickly send me away, “go get some rest, young apprentice. A long, restless journey awaits you, on the morrow. We are to get numerous, varied samples in the Dark Forest”. They gently smack their lips and add, with a sparkle of excitement in their eyes, “I do trust that you are capable of riding a horse”. 

I smile, “I ride like no one does!”

They answer with a single yet powerful laugh which fades in a smooth, subtle smile. 

I am astonished, like I am every single time they act like a human-being. None of us moves or says anything for a few minutes. Their face regains its usual unreadable expression... A comfortable silence is floating between us. 

I yawn quietly and finally say, “Good night, quaestor” and since I don’t expect any answer, I turn around, heading to my room. I can hear my steps echoing in the dungeons.  
Before I close my door, I hear a very low, almost whispered “goodnight”. 

Sighing of exhaustion, I slide under my warm bed sheets. I wonder if they are going to sleep. They haven’t been human for so long… I’m sure they forgot that they actually need to rest. They looked so sleepy when I entered the dungeons. I roll on my right side, facing the wall, and I fall asleep without even noticing it, excited for tomorrow’s adventure.


	3. Chapter 3

It is still early when I wake up. The coldness of the air tickles my nose - which is the only part of my body out of my thick blankets, only so I can stay alive. I grumble when I realise how heavy my eyelids feel. Looks like I didn’t sleep enough... It's going to be a very long day. I decide to stand and dress up quickly, my bare feet on the not-as-cold-as-expected mahogany floor. When I am ready, I head up to the main hall. 

I can’t hide my surprise when I notice a bandage-headed figure. The thoughts I had yesterday quickly come back to my mind: do they even sleep? And if they do, how long does it last? I finally chase my concerns away and approach Valdemar. 

They are sitting on their usual tall stool, reading something that I suspect to be a book. I only see their back but I suppose they are aware of my presence, since the dungeons echo every single sound. Leaning over their left shoulder, I manage to read some bits of the work they are studying. I am slightly distracted by the quaestor’s exhilarating scent which is subtle yet powerful. A peculiar mix between leather and the very particular smell of the forest, right after it rains. I inhale deeply- and suddenly freeze, wondering what I am thinking, shamelessly smelling their fragrance. Right by their side. I let go of a chuckle at my own silliness. They instantly turn their head so they can look right in my eyes. Their eyebrows are slightly frowning and the dark circles are still here, giving their skin a purplish tint. 

I sigh gently, “When do you sleep, exactly?”

They join their fingers together, humming. “Concerned, are we?” I nod gently, even though they were mostly saying that to themselves. “As I told you yesterday, I am most certainly well. There is no need to worry.” This time, they are not displaying any kind of smile; their expression is purely unreadable.

I try not to frown, "it doesn't really answer my question, quaestor...” I hear them exhaling through their mouth.

“It seems you never let go, _young magician_ ”, they are shaking their head gently.

I can tell by the look on their face that an idea came into their mind.  
A second later, they confirm my hypothesis, “let us break our fast.”  
And before I can answer anything, they are standing up and leading the way to the Palace’s kitchens. Their hands are behind their back, holding their forearms. Everything they do is so valdemaresque. 

While following them, I listen to the few indications they give me about the samples we are going to look for. It is when we share our breakfast in a comfortable silence that a thought strikes me: it is the first time I see them eating. Believe me, the view of Valdemar biting into a muffin is something you can’t possibly forget. 

»»»

While trotting into the Dark Forest, I notice a few large clouds appearing in the sky. I frown in concern, fearing it will rain.  
Valdemar tilts their head to my side, slowing their horse into walking, “I do hope we will be spared the rain.”  


“I was just thinking the same thing”, I say while adjusting my mount’s speed.  


They answer with a brief chuckle, “what a synchronisation.”  


I nod, smiling. The horses we borrowed from the Palace’s stables are tall and fast and they both have a buckskin robe. Valdemar rode their mount naturally while I required the help of a stable lad. Being as tall surely has its perks.  


“I didn’t know you were a natural at riding, quaestor.”  


They gently tilt their head, “you are pretty good yourself.”  


I answer teasingly, “didn’t I tell you?”  


“Hm-hmm. It seems so. As for myself, I’ve had time to practise...”, they say mysteriously.  
I wonder if by time they mean centuries. Or maybe millennia?

“We shall first look for Mandragora officinarum.”

“Can’t we buy it at the Red Market? It’s a kind of product they enjoy selling.”

They look at me, “not anymore. Those fools grew afraid of it for superstitious matters. Also, they must be handled by knowledgeable hands, for this specimen is highly poisonous. Rumors mentioned dozens of unfortunate deaths”, there is a subtle smile on their lips, “they truly are incapable.”  


“So how are we going to proceed collecting them?”

“Well, it is very simple...”

After two hours of collecting, a drop falls on Valdemar’s cheek.  
Swiping it away, they say “the rain seems about to pour. Let us find a suitable shelter.”  
I nod, allowing my mount to trot towards a kind of cave we passed by earlier. 

We are now sitting on a huge stone at the edge of the cave, the horses deeper inside of it. Valdemar’s arms are behind their back on the stone we are sharing. They are looking intensely at the forest, as if they could stop the rain that way. The rain... It is no rain, but rather a real downpour. The end of the world. In an odd way, it is soothing- the air is fresh, almost cold, and the forest smells good. We stay silent the whole time and from time to time, I feel their burning gaze on me. Every time they do that, I feel myself shivering. Or maybe is it the coldness of the air...?  


Noticing the goosebumps on my skin, Valdemar hands me their coat and while looking into my eyes, adds promptly “do not even think of protesting." They conclude, "what kind of use could you possibly have if you were to fall ill?”  


I nod and thank them, wrapping myself in the warmed coat.  


The rain takes more than three hours to stop.

»»»

It’s been an hour since we returned to the dungeons. Since then, we have been preparing the samples we collected earlier for storage and experimentation. From time to time, they seem a bit off… Well, until I ask them a question which they always answer eagerly, with a sparkle of excitement in their eyes.

“... And this specimen here is mostly used as an immune system regulator”, the quaestor explains.  


“I heard it was also used for cognitive enhancement”, I wonder, looking at them.  


“It is, indeed. As a matter of fact, this practice is almost exclusively Prakran.” Their gaze wanders for a second on the table in front of us, “especially when combined with bacopa monnieri”, they designate a sample right before me. 

We go on for another hour, before we can experiment effectively. 

“Take off your gloves, would you? This specimen is so very particular, you will see.”  
I nod while doing as I am told. Valdemar takes their gloves off as well, revealing long and firm arms. 

“When one rubs its leaves, it allows the plant to release fine particles. Those have a different smell for everyone, it can be either pleasant or offensive for your nostrils. Nevertheless, do not inhale too much of it, for it can be poisonous.” Judging the doubtful look on my face, they quickly reassure me, “although it is not as common and largely depends on the individuals.” I nod, half-convinced.  
“Now, do proceed and tell me what you can discern”, an impatient smile appears on their lips. 

We both rub a strand of the plant between our fingers. I look up and find two red orbs scrutinising me and my reactions. Ignoring their behaviour, I hold my fingers up to my nose and inhale prudently.  
Not feeling anything odd, I sigh quietly. 

“Well?”, Valdemar’s head is tilted. They sure are impatient.

“It has a delicate orange blossom scent.”

“Hmm, I see. Interesting. Very interesting.” 

“What do you smell? Did you find a pattern?” 

“I scent sandalwood. As for the pattern, I did not run enough tests to form any conclusion… Even though it appears to be perfectly random”, they join their fingers together, tipping them softly. Their eyes are scrupulously analysing mine, as if they were expecting to find their conclusion there.  
“Although if it were true, it would be very disappointing.”

I nod, agreeing. “Maybe we should experiment it with a greater subject sample size, coupled with a few questions. It would allow us to collect interesting data. We should simply ask every Vesuvian we meet, outside...” I feel the need to specify outside since today’s trip was the only time I have been outdoors in almost a fortnight. 

Their eyes sparkle with excitement, “Yes, yes. It would be more effective than experimenting on the patients, for there are too few of them. We shall execute this brilliant idea of yours as soon as possible. Research cannot wait.” They tip their fingers for a few seconds before adding “let us now work on the samples of echinacea we collected.”

They slowly walk around the large table to pick up the jar containing the leaves and they move back towards me. It is when they are two arms away from me that I hear a sharp noise: I instantly look up to find Valdemar’s knees collapsing, the quaestor is tipping forward - their face heading dangerously for the floor. I barely hear the glass breaking itself.

Before I can think, I am getting closer and catching them; my palms are tightly carrying their forearms. Their fingers and nails are rigidly grasping my arms. Everything feels fuzzy, apart from the blood pulsating in my temples - probably the adrenaline - and their hold. I am out of breath, my brain is unable to think properly. Did they trip over something or did they almost... faint?  
I look at their face, frowning in concern. Their face is blank and their eyes seem blurry, their gaze lost somewhere behind me. I think they can’t process what just happened.  
“Quaestor”, I try gently. They don’t react at all and I try again, as softly as I can, as if I was afraid to startle them. I wonder if such a thing could ever happen.

I gently press both of their forearms, in an attempt to reconnect them to reality, or at least to me. I almost whisper, “Valdemar?” And very slowly, they start drifting their gaze to my own. They are frowning slightly. And my eyes wander all over their face, finding again the purplish circles under their eyes.

“You look terribly exhausted” is all I can process to say. They are not answering anything. Nevertheless, I know that they heard me: the right hand on my forearm strengthened its grip significantly, it is somewhat painful. But it confirms my theory and also the fact that they are perfectly aware that this incident was due to their lack of sleep. 

“You need to rest, quaestor. You can’t keep going like that…”, I lightly stroke their right forearm, hoping that they would soften their grasp. “You know that sleep deprivation is dangerous for human-beings.” I almost feel like I’m scolding a child. Except for the part that the said child has been a demon for centuries… and has more medical knowledge than any being can ever hope to reach.

They close their eyes for a few seconds, their jaw is clenched. They are still relying on my forearms and I notice that their breathing is slightly less regular than usual. “I am aware of my actual state, apprentice”, they say sharply, looking right in my eyes. 

I am baffled by their reaction. What a pig-headed character!  
Their lips are now slightly opening up. Did I just say that out loud? I let out a sigh, “then, would you take care of yourself and rest a bit”, I moisten my lips and add “please?”, gently stroking their forearm with my thumb to convey my concern, almost unconsciously.  
They straighten themselves, removing most of their weight off my arms and give me a brief nod: “I will”, they say, their voice softening. 

I gently shake my head, “of course you will. Right now, actually. Come on?”, I practically expect them to send me away. Instead, they glance at me with an unreadable expression in their eyes. “Do lead the way, magician.” I nod and raise my forearm slightly to provide them support, “just in case”. They exhale deeply through their nose while circling my arm with their long fingers. I notice a half-smile on their lips. 

»»»

“Are you going to tuck me in, as well ?” 

“Now that you mention it...” I answer, laughing. And considering it half-seriously. 

When they start removing their apron, I turn around to give them some privacy. I hear them letting go of a brief chuckle.  
A few minutes later, I hear the bed sheets shifting. I turn around to discover a Valdemar without any bandages around their head and neck.

“Surprised, are we? Did you expect me to be bald?”, they tilt their head. I am not sure whether they are curious or amused. 

I shake my head gently, “it’s just, you… your hair...” I find myself at a loss for words and finally say, “it’s mesmerising.”

They hum at the comment, frowning slightly, as if they were processing what I just said. That’s most likely a word nobody has ever associated with them. “Well then”, they yawn quietly, covering their mouth with their hand. “I suppose I must thank you", their voice is sleepy. They are half-sitting half-lying on two thick pillows, the blanket up to their chest and their hands are joined together on the blanket. They are doing that thing even in bed... They are fabulous. 

I smile at the view, “I guess I won’t have the pleasure of tucking you in.”

They look at me, humming absent-mindedly. Their eyes are blinking very slowly, almost every second.  
I focus my gaze on their room which is surprisingly warmer than mine. As expected, it is full of books and parchments; especially the desk which also has an inkwell and a globe. I reach one of the works and start reading it, sitting on their chair. 

“Suit yourself”, their voice whispers, all sleepy.  
I answer with a gentle laugh, turning myself slightly so I can see them in the corner of my eyes. And then we go back to our usual comfortable silence. I am aware that they know why I am staying here. I want to make sure they rest properly… After all, they almost fainted from exhaustion earlier. 

When I am about to tell them good night, I notice that their eyes are closed and their arms loosened. Satisfied, I resume my reading and fall asleep half an hour later. 

The next morning, I wake up in an empty room. My shoulders are covered by a warm blanket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed your reading and its length! Every chapter I write seems longer than the previous one.  
> I expect Valdemar to have hair but I am not sure about how it would look like... It surely would be beautiful.  
> I also hope you picture them with the scent I built up, I think it fits who they are.  
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter, it always feels nice and helps me writing :)


	4. Chapter 4

The dungeons’ main hall being empty, I decide to go looking for Valdemar in the health wing. They are nowhere to be found and apparently nobody has seen them today. Well, the healers usually try not to see the quaestor, even when they are in the same room, so I’m not sure what to do with their statements. 

Deciding not to waste a second of my free time, I almost run to the library and pick up a pretty rare book entitled _Advanced magical healing_. I start reading it while walking to the dungeons and sitting in the armchair - Valdemar’s - next to the fireplace. This manual is pure knowledge and I find myself captivated by its content. I don’t notice the hours passing by... I can feel my magic calling me, wanting me to use it- suddenly, something makes me jump. That something is pressing my left shoulder. I frown and turn my head around slowly, only to find a gloved hand grasping me. Reassured, I sigh slightly and look up, meeting two familiar red orbs. The dark circles under their eyes seem slightly brighter today.

After a minute or five, Valdemar says, “it seems I startled you…”

I give them an amused smile, “don’t pretend you didn’t like it.” They answer with a laugh. Their hand is still on my shoulder, almost resting on it. 

“I didn’t mean to interrupt your reading. This author wrote fascinating works.”  
I wonder when they noticed this detail, although Valdemar being Valdemar, it shouldn’t even surprise me.

“Yes it’s very interesting indeed”, I moisten my lips and notice their gaze, following the action and coming back to my eyes a second after. “I came here after realising that you weren’t in the health wing.”

“Yes, yes. I forgot to mention I had a court meeting in the morning.” I can feel their thumb moving slightly on my shoulder and wonder if they do that consciously. “Perhaps we should go to the Marketplace today. So we can conduct our little… experiment.”

“With the random-smelling plant?”, they nod and remove their hand off me, subtly stroking my arm. I feel their eyes on my face, analysing every one of my reactions.  
“It sounds like a good idea!”

“Very well. Shall we leave?”, they give me their hand to help me stand up. They are most likely impatient. I have the feeling that they know what I am thinking, since they add quickly, “we need to collect numerous subjects’ data.” I nod, laughing.

»»»

The weather is mild and the sky is bright. I am surrounded by the smell of so many different spices that I can barely recognise them. As always, the Marketplace is very lively. Surprisingly, Valdemar doesn’t seem bothered by the crowd. I don’t know, I thought they were so accustomed to their empty dungeons that having too many humans around them would be odd. They always manage to surprise me, without doing anything. I let go of a chuckle.

“What is it that you find so amusing?”, a familiar voice asks.

“Nothing in particular… I just feel good.”

They hum, not really convinced. They are smirking. 

“How many people did we study already?”

“At least two dozen. You did very well, your questions and approach were efficient.” 

I smile at the compliment- and at the memory of people looking distressed whenever Valdemar approached them with their impatient behaviour. 

I suddenly stop while noticing a particular stand. I gently grab their arm, “Valdemar.” They tilt their head, a curious expression on their face. Is it because I touched them or because I called them by their name? 

“Do tell me”, their eyes are anchored in mine, genuinely interested. 

“Have you ever tried the best bread of all Vesuvia?”

“Alas, I did not have this chance, apprentice.” 

Right before I answer, a voice calls me. “Oh, it’s you! Come, come, magician. Bring your friend over here!”, the baker is speaking excitedly.  
“As usual?”

I nod, smiling. Valdemar raises an eyebrow “You’re going to try pumpkin bread. It’s my favourite.” They hum, their gaze going down their arm- my hand still around it. I tighten my grasp by reflex. Great, now they know that I was staring at them. The baker saves me from my own awkwardness by asking how I am doing. While chatting with him, I can’t help but inhale the delicious smell of the freshly baked bread. I feel Valdemar’s burning gaze on my skin the whole time, even when I let go of their arm to collect the loaf and pay the baker. 

Noticing that we are close to the Magic Shop, I suggest that we drop by. Valdemar agrees while taking a chunk of pumpkin bread to their mouth. They hum gently, “I did need this in my life.” 

I laugh at the comment, “I think I have to redo your culinary education.”

“I highly agree. I did not feel the need to actually taste the food for a very long time”, they stop themselves and look right in my eyes. As always, I can’t seem to look anywhere but in those red orbs. 

“I do appreciate it”, they are frowning slightly. I think they are surprised by their own words. At least as much as I am.

“I’m glad you do.” The atmosphere is strange, and they seem like they want to say something more. I am entirely focused on them, ignoring my surroundings. Their expression lets me know it is reciprocal. 

We stay silent for a few seconds, when I notice we have stopped a few meters away from my shop. They seem to follow my gaze and understand, “shall we go in?” 

“Huh-huh. Guests first!” They gently shake their head and enter while I follow them. Even if I only left two weeks ago, I missed this place. I really feel at ease between those walls, helping the customers and learning from Asra. I casually lean against the counter, looking at the filled shelves. 

“Am I dreaming? Is this a Prakran jaguar skull?” Valdemar is right behind me, looking above my head. 

“It is. How do you like it?” I laugh.

“It is so very rare to see any of them. I would love to add one to my collection. Did you acquire it at the Red Market?” Their breath is warm against my ear. I wonder if they are doing that on purpose, again.

“No, Asra bought it during one of his travels”, I turn around to face them. I didn’t expect them to be so close. They are holding the skull between their gloved hands. I look up, anchoring my gaze in theirs... They are so tall my neck almost hurts. “He gave it to me as a birthday present.” 

They tilt their head, “who is that individual?”

“It’s me”, I turn around and notice him at the door. I go greet him with a hug.

“How are you doing? It’s been a long time!” 

“I’m good and you?” He grants me one of his bright smiles, not letting go of our embrace. 

“I’m great. I was at the baker stand and I thought I could come here quickly. I didn’t know you were back in Vesuvia!”

“Yeah, I-” he suddenly freezes, his gaze now behind me. Oh, yes, Valdemar! 

I turn around slightly so I can face both of them, “hum, Asra, let me introduce you to quaestor Valdemar... Quaestor, this is my magic teacher, Asra.” 

“A pleasure meeting you” Asra says with a brief headnod. His tone is slightly colder than usual.

“Likewise.” I think I don’t have to mention their tone.  
The atmosphere is slightly awkward. I look at my guest and laugh when I notice the skull between their hands. 

“I was telling Valdemar that you bought this skull on one of your travels…”

And the atmosphere becomes lighter, Asra explaining how he found about it and Valdemar being as thrilled as usual. 

We keep talking for almost an hour before leaving the shop with our arms full of roots and leaves. I also take the skull, thinking it would look great on top of the dungeons’ chimney. The quaestor agrees, displaying a large smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello magicians! I hope you are all doing well.  
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter! :)


	5. Chapter 5

I have been working with Valdemar on the smelling-plant study since dawn. We have been comparing observations, taking notes and theorising. None of us has stopped working for a minute, not even to grab something to eat. I know working this much is unhealthy, but research is fascinating. 

I am now returning to the dungeons with a few books requested by the quaestor. They are bending over the large table we are working on. I can see their head moving slightly while they are writing. The bandages covering their head end in a knot - now slightly loose - behind their neck. I know they are aware of my gaze when they turn slightly towards me, still writing. I am now in their field of view but I can’t stop myself from looking at them. The presence in front of me isn’t the void it used to be. There’s something inside of them, something which stirs me. Could it be a shade of… humanity?

A second after this thought, Valdemar catches me staring at them. They are looking right in my eyes and my heart even skips a beat. They are not only looking at me like most people do, they are trying to read me. And they keep analysing me without saying anything, their eyes sparkling with a mix of curiosity and amusement. After a moment, they finally tilt their head and ask, “what is it that you see, young apprentice?” 

Taken aback, I open and close my mouth a few times, unable to form any word. Noticing that, their lips seem to rise softly. Can I really tell them that I see the human within them? How are they going to react? Panicking, I manage to poorly improvise, “aren’t you hungry or thirsty? We haven't eaten anything since the beginning of this day.” 

They frown slightly, not commenting on my unsubtle change of subject. Joining their hands, they answer, “do bring us food supplies. We wouldn’t want you to faint out of starvation.”

I shake my head, leaving the books on a table, and head to the Palace’s kitchens promptly.

It is so late the Palace is almost completely silent. I grab some food quickly while preparing hot drinks for both of us. I have a small hope it will help me feel warmer in the cold dungeons, even if I know it won’t. 

I return to the dungeons with a filled tray in my hands. The smells of each dish ravish my nose while my stomach grumbles impatiently. 

“Famished, are we?”  
I nod, laughing gently.

“Let us eat by the fireplace.” With their arm, they indicate a sofa in front of their usual armchair. 

“Alright”, I am relieved I won’t be freezing while I eat.

We both sit on an edge of the sofa, the tray between us. They are taking their gloves off. 

“I hope you like tea, that’s what I got us to drink.”

“I probably do”, they tilt their head while looking at the smoking cup. 

I nod, understanding that they have no clue if they like one of the most common drinks that exists. 

“This one is called darjeeling tea. It’s fruity and musky. A really nice combination.” 

They nod while grabbing the cup, after which they smell its content and take a small sip of it. I look at them and their delicate hand during the process - the other one is resting as a fist on their lap - and they give me a gentle nod, “it isn’t unpleasant.” Their eyes meet mine and I smile at their reaction.

We start having dinner and from time to time they ask me what a certain dish is made of. After that they give me their opinion, as seriously as if it were for research. A really endearing behaviour, if you ask me. 

“What about this white looking substance here?” They join their fingers together.

“It’s a drink made out of yoghurt.”

“Oh yes, yes. Lassi, is it?” They tilt their head with curiosity.

“Exactly!” 

“Luscious. It reminds me of this baklava delicacy you made me try.”

I nod, “I have the same feeling.”

“It is too sweet to be eaten in quantity but a genuine delight to be tasted.”

I laugh, “I wouldn’t ever have thought about you as a gourmet.” 

Valdemar doesn’t answer anything and let the shadow of a smile appear on their lips. They are slowly sipping their tea, their eyes half-closed for a minute or two. I decide to imitate them and drink my own tea. They finally look at me and tilt their head, “then, I wonder in which ways you think of me.” Gulping my tea, I wonder how I am supposed to answer that. But they also seemed like they were saying that to themselves. 

They let go of a chuckle, “you are quite amusing when you are caught off guard.” They are now shaking their head, holding their cup of tea on their lap, “another specificity of yours.” They take way too much pleasure in analysing my reactions. 

Before I can let them know what I think about their own foolishness, they add, “we shall now return to our research.”

»»»

It is now almost midnight. Valdemar stopped writing and talking approximately five minutes ago. Stopping their research like that is really unusual for them, so I am just waiting on my stool for an explanation, a move, anything. They are lost in their thoughts, frowning slightly, their chin resting on their hands joined together. I smile at the view; for someone who hasn’t been human for so long, they sure look like them.

“You remember the case we were discussing this morning, yes?”

“The patient who died because of messy stitches?” 

“That exact case, indeed.” They now turn slightly to my side, still sitting on their stool, and they lock they eyes with mine. I can’t read the expression on their face. “The healers who took care of it are true incompetents.” They are not showing any emotion, they just seem closed to me. “The patient was not to die, for their wounds were not severe.” They are frowning consequently. “And yet, they died easily. For no other reason than a few stitches.” They now look upset but I can feel something else behind their expression. Clenching their jaw, they add, “humans are so easily breakable. They are so very weak. Ephemeral beings.” They are now staying silent, looking deep in my eyes, as if they would find a cure for our ephemerality.

“Are you afraid of your actual state, quaestor? Do you… despise it?” Do you despise me as well, since I am responsible for it?

“The human condition is fascinating, yes. But I did not wish to become one, not again. I do not want this weakness”, they are sighing soundly.

I take a step forward so I can put my hands on both of their arms, “what if it is also our strength? Humans are the most resilient beings after all. We don’t live enough to let our lives go to waste. You are just looking at it with the wrong perspective.” 

Their expression looks almost hurt. “Don’t be afraid”, I tell them gently. They bow their head considerably, barely touching my forehead, and say weakly, “fear… is a human foolishness.” I can feel their bare hands grasping my arms, desperately. Their eyes are closed and their eyebrows frowning in a concerned way.

“You are silly, quaestor Valdemar.” They don’t move, except for their arms which tighten their embrace. “To think you are not foolish”, I frankly let my forehead meet theirs, in a gentle knock.  
I allow my arms to circle them, “it doesn’t matter if you are.” I look at their closed eyes, “it doesn’t matter either, if you are ephemeral. What matters is what you do. Your research. Discovering what sweets are your favourites. What if foolishness was a privilege?”

They answer with a long whimper and I decide to gently stroke their bandaged-head. I sigh softly, totally aware of the oddness of the situation. I am comforting a millennia-old former demon which happens to be a doctor who is as fascinated as they are afraid by the human condition. They never show any emotion and they are now hurting. Why does strangeness always find a way to me? 

In response to the ongoing stroke, they hold me tighter, to the point where they almost crush my ribs. I don’t say anything. 

We stay like that for more than an hour.

They finally loosen their grasp and they gently open their eyes, which seem trembling for an instant, looking at me. My hand is still on their head, stroking it unconsciously. Our foreheads are still pressed together. Their lips are slightly ajar, “apprentice.” Their voice is shaking a bit.

As if I am afraid to scare them, I whisper very gently, “yes?” I see their gaze following my lips when I talk and returning to my eyes before they answer.

“It is most appreciated.” Their voice sounds relieved. 

I smile at their valdemaresque thanking, “anytime.”  
I replace a strand of their hair that has escaped their bandages, “anytime you need me.” I chastise myself for what I just added. 

Although their eyes seem gentle, almost grateful, they don’t say anything and let go of our embrace, brushing my ribs one last time.

They join their fingers together, “how would you like to learn how to stitch wounds?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the last part turned a bit more angsty than initially intended *cries formol*.  
> And I divided this chapter in two parts, the second one will be posted soon.  
> I think opening themselves to the other one might help those two.  
> Please let me know what you thought of it!


	6. Chapter 6

Valdemar gave me an hour-long lecture and sent me to bed instead of allowing me to practise. 

But I have been unable to rest, disturbed by a succession of bad dreams that were trying to mess with my lost memories. 

I am now suffering from a monstrous headache. Feeling uneasy in my cold and dark room, I decide to join the fireplace to find some comfort. I am almost not surprised when my eyes find a certain quaestor sharpening their scalpels, sitting comfortably in their usual armchair. I laugh, that is totally what night is made for. Since I am here, why not keep them company?

They tilt their head slightly when they hear my steps coming forward. I sit on the sofa in front of their armchair. I can’t help but look at their hands. They keep sharpening their scalpel while looking at me, raising an eyebrow. 

“I didn’t say anything”, I raise my hands. 

They hum, totally aware of my previous laugh, “to what do I owe the honour of your presence at such an hour?” 

I let my head rest on my hand, “nightmares. And a headache.” I can feel the blood pumping in my temples. They are frowning subtly. 

“So… Are you awake because you wanted to sharpen your scalpels or do you sharpen them because you were up?”

They have a knowing smile. Yes, I am totally asking if they ever sleep. Didn’t they learn their lesson, the other night? I really thought they were about to faint. And apparently, sleep is becoming a struggle for me as well. I wonder if I will have to endure the dreams and wake up because of the headaches every night... 

Looking deep into my eyes, their frowning deepens. I feel like an open book and I allow myself to drown in the familiar orbs. “Do tell me what is on your mind, dear apprentice.”

“I feel uneasy. I don’t really remember the nightmares, they are blurry.” I inhale deeply, my voice is shaking, “I just feel helpless. I lost my memories three years ago and I know that trying to remember is painful, so I don’t.” 

They put their tools in their apron, getting up from their armchair, “but now the dreams are doing that for me.” I shiver and cover my arms with my hands, trying to protect myself.

They sit next to me, frowning and analysing my face thoroughly. “It feels awful, not to be able to control it. I can understand how bad you feel, having to endure your human condition.”

I look at them, almost afraid of the impact of my words, “how can you not resent me? Are you hiding it? How-”

“Apprentice…”, they sigh and shake their head softly. They raise their hand to my cheek, “you are truly foolish”, they wipe a tear away. Am I crying? I close my eyes for a brief instant, trying to ignore the pain that is spreading through my head. Their hand is fresh against my cheek. They are looking right in my eyes, “do not let your mind control you.”

They are frowning but their tone and gesture are gentle. “Moreover, do not concern yourself over my feelings, for I have none.” 

I instantly grasp the hand on my cheek, “how can you say something like that?”

“It is the very truth.” They are now looking at our hands which are resting on their lap.

I sigh, “it’s what you want to believe.” 

They gently remove their hand from my grip, heading to one of the tables of the room, “for which reason are you displaying such kindness towards me? Out of remorse? Or is it pity?” Their voice is neutral and they are preparing something that I can’t see since they are turning their back to me. 

“I don’t regret giving you back your humanity. I am simply kind to you because”, they turn around and come back to their place, a glass in their hand. “Yes?” 

“I care about you.” They give me the glass and gesture me to drink it. “For the headache.” I take a sip and it is terribly bitter. I finish it in two gulps, hoping it’s worth its taste. Their hands are joined together, on their lap.

After minutes of silence, they ask, “why?” 

“You are my master.”  
They frown and I fear that they think I am implying it’s part of my duty, “I don’t have to but”, I put my hand on their joined fingers, “I simply do.”

After a few seconds, their eyes widen slightly, “is it possible that you hold me dear?” My heart skips a beat.

I chuckle when I see their priceless expression and their lips slightly ajar. “You definitely master human psychology.” 

They shake their head in disbelief, unable to hide a half-smile, “I did not become the Palace’s quaestor for no reason, after all.”

They rest their head against the sofa, facing me and I imitate them while exhaling softly. We remain silent, letting our eyes talk for ourselves. Feeling the headache spreading a bit more every minute, I try to keep myself distracted by looking at Valdemar. Their dark circles look terrible. “Why, thank you.” 

I laugh, “I meant… You need to rest.” 

They hum, “so do you.” 

I freeze and they notice it instantly, “I shall administer you a concoction for a dreamless sleep.” 

My gaze wanders on their face, “thank you.”

“Go lie down in your quarters while I prepare it, yes?” They tilt their head. 

I shiver, thinking about its coldness. About the dreams. 

They frown, “apprentice”, they gently grab my arm. “I will escort you to your room. I assure you the dreams shall be kept away.” 

I nod, looking for the strength to get up. The headache makes me feel dizzy and I am shivering from head to toe. “I feel feverish.” 

They put their hand on my forehead and nod, frowning more intensely. “Let me take care of your condition.” 

They pick me up, an arm behind my knees and the other one behind my back. I grab their blouse, closing my burning eyes. Who would have thought Valdemar had such strength? Their arms look so thin. I hear their regular footsteps leading us to my room. When they put me on my fresh blankets, I realise that the cold eases my pain. I sigh, slightly relieved, and let go of them.

“-back.” What did they say, exactly?

They leave the door open which allows me to hear their steps moving in the main hall. I only focus on these sounds and the cold. I guess dying and coming back to life had to have a price. I exhale loudly. 

“Open your eyes slowly, I will help you sit.” The room is dim but I can easily see them. 

“Are you comfortable enough?” 

“I am.” I blink a few times, focusing on their movements. They are sitting on the edge of my bed.

“Very well. Now drink and swallow these. It shall induce your sleep as well.”

I can feel their gaze on me when I take the drugs. 

Their join their fingers together and sigh, “what an odd evening, isn’t it?”

I laugh quietly, “it’s more likely dawn, you know.”

They nod, “I am aware”, and put their hand on my head, “the fever is to decrease soon.” 

“Your hand feels fresh.” 

They tip their lips together and let their hand rest on my forehead. They exhale soundly, “how is my apprentice supposed to learn efficiently with such a condition?” They almost sound like they were scolding me. Or the so-called condition. 

“I never had a fever after my headaches.”

“No dreams either, is that accurate?” They tilt their head slightly, they are almost above me. 

“It is.” 

“I fear the previous events of the night stirred this already agitated brain”, they gently brush my forehead. 

I open my mouth to deny it but I stop myself and consider it.

“Another foolishness of yours”, they sigh softly. I close my eyes when I feel their cold breath all over my face. If they notice my behaviour, they don’t say anything about it.

Feeling something brushing my cheek, I blink. A part of the quaestor’s bandage is loose. They didn’t notice it… “Valdemar”, they look in my eyes. I take the ribbon between my fingers and put it under their nose “I’m not sure how to put it back.” They let go of a chuckle. 

Instead of tying another knot with it, they get rid of their bandages and allow me to contemplate their complete figure. I can’t help but play with a strand of their hair. They don’t complain or push my hand away, they just keep gazing intensely at me, as if they could chase the headache and fever by doing so. 

I look at their eyes and see their dark circles again, “you should go rest.”

They wave my comment away, “only when you are sound asleep.”

I am about to add something but Valdemar is faster, “what kind of physician would I be if I was unable to ease your pain?” 

I close my eyes, feeling the drugs’ effects taking action. I wonder since when a patient’s pain was a concern to them. After all, they used to practise vivisection during the Red Plague. 

“What is on your mind, this time?”

I smile, “I never met someone as curious as me.” 

They hum, “I plead guilty. I do thrive on knowledge.” 

“Did you know that…” I feel like I’m falling, their medication is efficient.

“Do tell me.” I hear them shifting.

“You may hold me dear.” 

Their hand freezes on my forehead for a minute or so and I am about to fall into Morpheus’ arms when they resume their soothing stroking, “silly apprentice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second part of the last chapter, I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Let me know what you thought of it! :)


	7. Chapter 7

I wake up a few hours after sunrise, without a headache. Since I just opened my eyes, yesterday’s memories are a bit blurry. My mind gets clearer while I gradually recognise something on my bed, next to my pillows. I blink a few times and reach it with my hand. I take a deep breath; it is really Valdemar’s bandages. They are warped and mixed up but they smell like their owner. It is a comforting scent, I tell myself while untangling the white stripes.

After a few minutes, I finally decide to get up and get ready, leaving the bandages next to my pillows. I will return them to Valdemar later. Speaking of whom, they are not in the dungeons.  
At this hour, they are most likely in the healing wing. I go there after grabbing some biscuits in the kitchens. When I enter the main hall, I instantly notice Valdemar discussing with another physician. To be more accurate, Valdemar is actually scolding them. I can’t really see them since their back is turned to me, but they seem to have their hands joined together. I am unable to understand what they are saying, their voice being too low, although the healer’s face is as white as a sheet of paper. After the quaestor sends him away, he walks next to me without even noticing my presence. He is totally mortified. Valdemar… I sigh. They give you white hair with a gaze and a few words, very calmly. They really are something. 

They notice me at some point, and they are frowning. I ask myself why their expression didn’t soften. I greet them, “good morning, quaestor Valdemar” and they acknowledge my presence with a nod, “apprentice.” With their right arm, they indicate their office’s door “after you.” 

I enter, discovering the room for the first time. 

“How did your condition evolve?”, they ask behind me while closing the door. I turn around so I can face them properly. I look right in their ruby eyes, and two different thoughts strike me: their dark circles are bigger than ever and they are still frowning. I wonder if the lack of sleep is also responsible for the second fact. I doubt they would still be mad because of their earlier confrontation. 

“Is your head still aching?”, they add. Why do they make me think so much that I forget to answer them?

“No, I’m feeling better, thank you. Your medication was really effective. I didn’t have bad dreams either.”

“Good, good. What about the fever?” Before I can answer, they press their palm against my forehead. 

“It’s gone”, they nod, either confirming my statement or being satisfied with it, I am not sure which. They are physically close to me, yet they seem far. 

“Very well then, let us get to work. We shall be treating patients in the morning”, they pick up some files on their desk. They open the door, “after that, we will resume our research.”

“Understood.”

The morning is calm and I spend it mostly observing the quaestor working. I help them when they ask me to hand them a specific tool or when they ask for my diagnosis. However, they seem slightly distant, they are only talking to me when it’s required. Not that they are very talkative the other days but… Their behaviour is odd, even for them. This theory is confirmed in the afternoon when we return to the dungeons, to work on our research. They rarely give me tasks, so I am mostly sitting, looking at them and their notes. 

Around dusk, they leave the room abruptly without any form of explanation, asking me to collect a large amount of books in the library. I try not to give too much importance to their behaviour and follow their instructions. Climbing the ladder to reach a rare work, I start wondering how I am going to carry everything they asked me. Everything being about ten books, and they are not the tiny kind. Struck by the idea of the century, I decide to stack them up in two piles so I only have to do one trip. I let go of a muffled growl when I pick up each pile on each forearm. Of course I knew it would be heavy, but not that heavy. Deciding to get rid of this task as soon as possible, I keep the books pressed against my chest. I walk slowly but surely towards the dungeons. It is only when I arrive at the door that I realise the stupidity of the action. How am I supposed to open it now? Of course, it is at this exact moment that Valdemar chooses to come back. I freeze, incapable of doing anything else. So I just listen: I can tell it’s them just by the sound of their regular footsteps. And also the fact that nobody comes here, I must admit it. 

Putting a hand on my left shoulder, they start asking “What are you-”, I turn around to face them and their eyebrows which are frowning a bit more every passing second. 

Joining their fingers together, they pronounce very slowly the following words, “what do you think you are doing here, exactly?” Their gaze and expression would have frightened anybody, but I am not impressed by their behaviour, or I try to convince myself. 

“I’m… gathering the books you requested”, the way I say it sounds like a question.

“Apprentice”, they start while exhaling soundly, almost sounding as if they were talking to a child. Their gaze intensifies with a vivid sparkle, “you are still in convalescence, yes?” They let a few seconds pass by. While taking the books from my arms, they start scolding me for at least two minutes, and they conclude with, “what could have possibly gone through your head that you considered this foolish idea of yours as a valid one?” 

I open the door so we can return to the dungeons. They are carrying the works very easily, as if they weighed nothing. 

“I do wonder if the headache hurt you so badly you lost your common sense.” They are still frowning intensely. 

“I recognise it wasn’t the brightest idea I’ve had in my life”, I admit. They chuckle, still frowning, while I help them get rid of the books on the desk. 

They anchor their gaze in mine, “very well.” They join their fingers together, “that is all for tonight. You can go rest.” The last sentence sounds more like an order than an advice. 

I nod, looking at them slightly confused at the dismissing. “Thank you but it is still early. Don’t you want me to help you?”

They tilt their head, “I do not.” Their brows soften slightly, “I shall prepare you a concoction so you rest properly.” 

“Oh there’s no need for that, I slept really well last night.”

“There is nothing to discuss here, apprentice”, they wave at us while saying the word 'here'. “Your eyes look exhausted. Rest properly and only then, you shall talk about research.” 

I raise my eyebrows, it’s really uncommon for them to put research after, well, anything. “All right, I will.” And I leave the room, thinking about the irony of the situation. Valdemar is telling me that I need to sleep.

»»»

I have been sleepy for most of the evening, trying to read a book about alchemy. Unable to focus, I start glancing at Valdemar’s bandages. They are still on my bed, between my pillows and the wall. I yawn for the tenth time in a few minutes when I hear three sharp knocks.

“Quaestor?” Of course it’s them, who would it be otherwise?

“It is I. May I come in?”

“Yes, of course.” 

The door opens, revealing Valdemar holding a large trail with an arm and walking towards me. They look right in my eyes, not leaving my stare even when they close the door. They settle themselves on the side of my bed, leaving the trail a bit further. 

“Alchemy, hmm?” They tilt their head.

“Sorry?”

“The book you were reading.” They indicate it with their hand. 

“Oh, yes. I couldn’t read it.” They raise an eyebrow and I explain, “I was feeling sleepy and the work is written in an old dialect from Zadith.”

They nod, “you are definitively full of surprises, apprentice.”

I laugh, “not as much as you.” I glance at the trail, “thank you for bringing me dinner.” 

They nod gently, “it is no trouble.”

“Join me?” I sit cross-legged, leaning against my wall.

“Of course.” They are sitting with their back straight - which makes them look even taller - their legs on the floor, and their body is slightly turned so they can face me. 

I take pleasure in discovering which dish pleases the quaestor, and which doesn’t. But they don’t really pay much attention to the food they dislike, they stay their factual selves. 

“Next time we go to the Marketplace, I will take you to an amazing restaurant. It has the best falafels and hummus, you’re going to love it.”

“I look forward to it”, they answer very calmly, pouring some mixture in a cup. I can almost taste how disgusting it’s going to be. 

“Here it is”, they look at me while handing me the cup. I thank them and, of course, they keep gazing insistently when I drink its content.

They have my alchemy book in their hands, and they leave my eyes to read, out loud, a few sentences of it. I chuckle and they look up, tilting their head. 

“What is it that you find so amusing?” 

“You’re always so curious”, they nod. “And you know this ancient dialect.”

There’s a subtle smile on their lips, they are detailing my eyes. 

“Shall I resume my reading?” I try not to look too surprised.

I grant them a smile and nod, “yes, please.” 

From time to time, they look up and anchor their gaze in mine. They sometimes stop reading to give relevant facts or experience. I fall asleep after two hours or so, forgetting about the possible nightmares and also forgetting to return the bandages to their owner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are all doing well. ^^  
> Don't forget to leave a comment so I can know what you thought about the chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Nothing extraordinary happens during the next few days. I simply assist Valdemar and learn, I endure their permanent staring and share my dinner with them. It is the only way I can be sure they eat properly, at least once a day. I often advise them to rest, and they always answer that they are aware of that. Nevertheless, I realise every morning that their dark circles are getting lighter. I even told them I don’t mind being their daily reminder. To this statement, they answered, “why, I am aware.” I scolded them, “but you ignore it.” They couldn’t deny it and just stared at me. 

Fortunately, I don’t have any nightmares anymore. Valdemar keeps giving me dreamless-sleep concoctions and I’m very grateful for that. But today is going to be different because they told me I could finally resume working as usual. The quaestor didn’t allow me to do much so I could “recover thoroughly”, even though I was more than alright. But of course, Valdemar being Valdemar, they didn’t let go. 

I am currently sitting in the quaestor’s office, waiting patiently for them to finish reviewing my report. It has been a quarter of an hour or so. I look at them so closely that I notice every time they frown, every circle their right wrist makes to take notes. I try to stay calm, hoping they are not disappointed by what they are reading. Two minutes later, I hear their husky voice, “come here, would you? I shall explain my notes to you.” 

I proceed, standing up next to them and resting my hand on the chair back. I am slightly bending over their shoulder, I can even smell their scent. They turn their head a little, and our eyes meet and lock. After some time, they tip their lips together and start explaining their thoughts on my report, concluding that “it is overall perceptive and concise.” Seeing my lack of reaction, they add, “it is more than satisfying, apprentice. Remember my advice and do improve.” I thank them with a large smile, feeling cheered up. 

They join their fingers together while looking at me, “today, you will practise your sewing skills.” 

“Do you mean with an actual patient? Do you really think I’m ready?” I start panicking. 

“Yes, indeed”, they hum. “The more practice you get, the more dexterous you will become.”

“But-”

“Do not worry, I will supervise you, of course.” They gently tilt their head. 

I nod, trying to calm down.

»»»

Before ending up in the surgery room, I thought I was going to stitch a light wound, or something like that. Of course, it has to be a very delicate heart surgery. On a little boy. Taking deep breaths, I look at Valdemar’s precise gestures. They are frowning slightly out of concentration; not flinching at all. They know what they are doing and do it well. I am feeling a bit overwhelmed by the important task I have been given but at the same time, they wouldn’t have allowed me to do it if I wasn’t capable of succeeding. Valdemar told me that right before we entered the room, noticing how anxious I was.

I have already stitched animals - alive or not - and I have always done it perfectly. It is almost the same thing. Valdemar looks up and their eyes meet mine. They look strong and confident, as if they want to convey their strength to me. And, in a kind of way, it works. With their gloved hand, they gesture to me to come closer. I proceed slowly but determined. The other healers are leaving the room, except for a physician who is responsible for the anesthesia. 

Putting their hand on my shoulder, they give me a few more instructions. I take a step closer to the patient and look at his peacefully closed eyes, promising silently that I will do my very best. I start stitching his chest cautiously, as I have been instructed by my master. Valdemar is in fact right behind me, a bit on the side. They can see my profile, my hands and the patient’s chest, as if they were analysing my work and reactions, or maybe supporting me by their presence. I feel their gaze on me during the whole operation, they watch very cautiously every gesture I make, every breath I take, I can feel it. Every time I notice it, my heart beats a bit faster than usual, but it doesn’t distract me from my work: it almost empowers me. 

Before I realise it, it is done. Valdemar dismisses me, looking at me intensely through their long eyelashes while giving me a brief but firm nod. I immediately go shower, after which I enjoy a long hot bath. The quaestor is apparently satisfied with my work and I am very glad I have been able to help a patient today. 

When I return to the dungeons, I find Valdemar sitting on their usual armchair. It makes me say “long time no see” out loud; if they heard me, they don’t show it. They are actually looking at the Prakran skull on the chimney while resting their head on their joined fingers, frowning deeply. On a whim, I sit on the side of their armchair. They still don’t acknowledge my presence and I decide to put my hand on their shoulder, very slowly. 

They suddenly turn around, an eerie look in their eyes. When they recognise who disturbed the course of their thoughts, their gaze seems to soften, and their eyebrows as well. “Apprentice”, their eyes are analysing me. Even though I am sitting on the armchair, I still have to raise my head to be able to look at them properly. 

“What were you thinking about?” 

They frown, sighing slightly, and sink in the armchair. It makes my hand slip on their arm and to avoid any kind of awkwardness I decide to remove it. 

“The Countess…” they start, sighing again. Their expression seems almost hurt.

“What about her?”  
“She asked me to take part in the organisation of her birthday masquerade.”

“Oh.”

“I do wonder what is on her mind. Does she think being the head physician of the palace consists in walking in the healing wing and leaving the work to my subordinates?” They are looking at me with big eyes, as if they were really expecting for me to answer.

They continue, “the great trouble is that she wants me to take care of the representatives she invited.”

“Like an ambassador? She asked you to welcome them?”

Their eyebrows are frowning in a sad way. 

“And I am to stay around them until the end of the masquerade. Why in the world would she think of me as a politician of some sort?”

“Or a social butterfly. Why are you frowning? You are not exactly the kind of person I would think about when someone says ambassador, that’s all I meant.” 

“Alas, I have no word in this regard. It is already settled.”

I laugh, “you are usually the most stubborn person ever.”

They wave it away, “yes, indeed. However the Countess is quite an opponent, I am sure you are aware of it.” I nod, smiling.

They put their hand on my arm to have my full attention. My eyes meet their ruby orbs, “she also requested that I come accompanied.” Nobody says anything. “Shall I have you by my side during this ludicrous political masquerade?” I laugh at the wording. It is as formal as it is cutting. In other words, it is totally valdemaresque.

“With pleasure”, I smirk. They have the same kind of smile on their face. Oh, we are going to make heads spin. “They won’t be able to forget this masquerade even with amnesia inducing drugs.” Valdemar bursts into laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello you! I hope you that are doing well, especially in these times, and that you enjoyed this chapter!  
> Let me know what you thought about it in the comments ^-^


	9. Chapter 9

Days follow each other quickly, and we are now five days away from the masquerade. I am as excited as I am curious about what is going to happen there. Valdemar never mentions the approaching event except when they have to participate in its organisation. In the evening, they complain in dismay , I laugh at their behaviour and they finally smirk. 

We have been working a lot these last weeks - even more than usual - and I think it is safe to say we are both lacking sleep. However, we always take a few hours to rest: the quaestor sends me to bed every single night and I refuse to do so unless they agree to do the same. Some would call it blackmailing, I would rather call it a tacit agreement. Why does it sound like Valdemar is influencing my way of thinking? 

“Apprentice?” They hum, looking at my surprised face, “you were in another daydream of yours, it seems”, their tone is surprisingly soft, as if it was a mere observation. 

“Hum, yes. I’m sorry.” I can’t look away from their red eyes. “I should say it won’t happen again but…”

“It would be unwise to hope for such a thing”, they chuckle, waving this idea away with their hand. I let go of a laugh, nodding.

Another physician approaches us and almost whispers to Valdemar. The quaestor’s face becomes unreadable, and they ask the physician to wait for them in their office. 

After a few seconds, Valdemar turns around abruptly to look at me. They imperceptibly open their lips in surprise when they realise my gaze didn’t leave them for a second. They join their fingers together, looking deeply into my eyes, “well, now that I have your full attention, listen carefully. Your next task is to change patient No. 012’s bandages. I trust you do remember his case, yes?” Of course I do, it’s the little boy whose chest I stitched, the other day. I nod, remaining silent. “Very well. You will take care of this matter for me while I attend to another… situation. I shall be fast.” And before I can say anything, they are already heading to their office. They won’t ever change. I laugh quietly, shaking my head gently.

»»»

“Hello, you.”

“Hello doctor. Are you here for my bandages?”

“Yes, I am! But you know, I’m an apprentice, not a doctor… ” 

“Yet?” The boy laughs with a huge smile. 

“Yet.” I laugh with him.

I change his bandages with great care while chatting and I often ask him if it is too tight. I tell him his chest’s scar looks clean, to which he answers it’s thanks to me. Valdemar joins us a few minutes before I am done, staying at the entrance and looking at my work cautiously. The boy and I glance at them from time to time, continuing our little chat. I am slightly concerned by the quaestor’s frowning, wondering if they are unsatisfied with my work. The bandages look good to me. That’s when I remember they were in a meeting with another physician. Did it go wrong even though they finished pretty quickly? I sigh softly.

“Here you go. All clean and pretty.”

“Thank you very much doctor-to-be!” We both laugh gently and I pat him on the head.

“Take care of yourself”, I wave at him.

“Bye bye”, he imitates me.

Without a word, Valdemar opens the door for me. Their lips are tightly pressed and their jaw is clenched. 

“So… Did you manage to take care of your situation?”

They stop and look at me. I notice a wrathful sparkle in their eyes. Exhaling soundly, they answer, “not entirely, unfortunately. I still need to have a word with the culprit-” they stop talking when they notice something, or more accurately someone, behind me. They put their hand on my shoulder and gesture to me to stay where I am. 

I turn around to watch them walking toward a different physician from earlier. This time, I can hear the conversation quite well. “Doctor No. 097”, I notice the raging anger in their voice despite their cold tone and their impeccable composure. The display is obviously scaring people, and they all start leaving the room. Instantly noticing it, Valdemar scolds all of them for doing so. 

Everyone is now working, or at least trying to, while the quaestor is annihilating doctor No. 097, who is becoming more mortified every passing second. At some point, they have the boldness - or rather the naivety - to answer Valdemar, mentioning their past “evil state” to call them a worthless physician, to which the quaestor retorts with their usual wit. It is unnecessary to mention that the other one is now trying to make themselves smaller and smaller, as if to disappear. 

From what I understood, the doctor used Valdemar’s name to do highly questionable actions, and they also have been questioning and tarnishing the quaestor’s legitimacy as the head physician of the palace. 

After fifteen minutes of public humiliation, No. 097 is dismissed. The room is now completely silent. Believe me when I tell you it couldn’t be more awkward. I have no idea of what I should do now, apart from staring at Valdemar. 

They finally go to their office, and after half a minute of hesitation, I decide to join them. I knock at the door a few times, no answer. I knock again, "I'm coming in." The quaestor is at their desk, looking at a distant point, and they say absent-mindedly “is there anything I can do for you?” 

I shake my head, walking to their side, “I was about to ask you the same question.” 

They finally look at me, a veil troubling their face, “I do not require any kind of assistance, apprentice.” 

I gently smile at the familiar stubbornness and watch them carefully. Sitting in their chair, their fingers are joined together. For once, they are not wearing their gloves: it allows me to notice how tense their knuckles are, and how much those are turning white under the pressure. Out of concern, I gently cover their hands with one of mine. I don’t know what to say, nor if I should say something. I don’t want to trouble them even more than they already are. Barely stroking their knuckles, I feel Valdemar untensing slightly under my touch. When I notice their gaze wandering on my traits, I look up and our eyes lock. It allows us to bond in a deeper way than words could: I can see through them, and I know I am an open book for the quaestor. We stay like that for minutes, never breaking eye-contact.

“How about I take you out for dinner tonight?” It’s all I can think about to distract them. “It’s my treat! I promised it to you after all”, I give them a large smile. I am not sure if they are going to accept though, they may answer they don’t need to be comforted.

They take out one of their hands from my hold and cover my hand with theirs. “If you must insist.” 

I laugh at their valdemaresque agreement, and they give me a knowing smile. On a whim, I give them a peck on the cheek. When I realise whom I just kissed, I am almost praying that I am not blushing. 

Valdemar’s lips are slightly ajar, and they finally tip them together to regain their usual composure, “there are still a few cases which require our greatest attention.” With a hand gesture, they show me a couple of folders on their desk. I nod, noticing that the top of my hand is now feeling cold, and I suppose it is time I let go of the warmth against my palm. 

After two hours of work, we can finally go out. The evening is quite agreeable; the air is warm and there is a gentle breeze. Valdemar and I are wandering around the Marketplace, sharing a comment from time to time. The streets are still lively since we are in summer, but they are less crowded than during the middle of the day. 

Approaching one of my favourite restaurants, I explain its specialties to the quaestor, who looks as serious and concerned as if it were for research. The waiters install us on large backless seats, which are as fluffy as pillows, in a very pretty backyard decorated with lanterns, green plants and a couple of fountains. The atmosphere is incredibly peaceful and I think it is exactly what Valdemar needed. Speaking of whom, they are currently resting their back against a wall, their eyes closed. I smile in satisfaction. 

They let me order for both of us, trusting my “reliable knowledge regarding that matter.” While waiting for our dinner, we mostly talk about the masquerade and how much social interaction it inflicts on Valdemar. I love hearing how much they hate it. 

The meze and tea I ordered are finally served, many scents surrounding us. While filling up both of our plates, I explain to Valdemar that some spices are directly coming from Milova, and they are even able to teach me about their particularities. Their eclectic knowledge is fascinating. “Why, thank you”, they comment lightly before biting eagerly into a falafel. They close their eyes in delight, “yours is quite captivating as well.” 

I laugh at the comment, and they tilt their head in wonder. “It looks like procurator Volta has found a worthy opponent.” 

They look at me blankly for a second, only so they can laugh frantically - their sharp teeth perfectly visible - while throwing their head back. They manage to calm down after a whole minute “it is entirely your fault, apprentice.” 

I grin, “turning you into a foodie or making you laugh so hard that all of Vesuvia must have heard you?”, I say teasingly. 

They answer seriously “well, both, of course.” They take a sip of their tea, “this oolong beverage is quite pleasing. Did you know that its leaves are particularly efficient when it comes to preventing cell mutation?”

»»»

On the way back to the palace, we buy honey and rose flavoured pastries, and we decide to eat them while walking. Valdemar looks like they are keeping themselves from licking their fingers. I can’t hide my smile, and of course they notice it, “do not make fun of me.” I chuckle, looking at them and seeing a smirk. They are looking up and I decide to follow their lead to contemplate the orange and pink sky, spotted with cotton-candy-like clouds.

When we arrive at the dungeons, both of us instinctively go to the fire. They sit on their armchair while I lie on the sofa. I feel a little bit sleepy, but I notice that Valdemar is already reading a parchment. I ask them about its content. “Our dear Countess left me a few instructions for the upcoming event.” I raise an eyebrow, unable to see their face because of the paper. Their tone sounds like there are odd demands. “She requires that I perform some kind of waltz, as the representatives' administrator. It is apparently part of the procedure.” 

I laugh, and they lower the parchment, frowning. “Nadia made dancing part of your job?” They nod, remaining silent. “Why are you looking at me like that?” And then, a thought suddenly strikes me: “When you say I, you me we. WE have to dance a waltz. In front of hundreds of people.” My eyes are widening while I start panicking, sitting on the sofa, “I don’t even know how to dance! And the masquerade starts in a few days! How am I going to survive the most embarrassing moment of the history of Vesuvia?” 

They look at me in disbelief, joining their fingers together, “calm down, will you? It is quite simple: you shall follow my lead, since I do know the theory of this practice. I have an excellent observing eye, I am sure you are aware of that.” 

I stand up, “I can’t just follow you without knowing what I am supposed to do. I think we should practise.” 

They stop me with their hand when I take a step forward, “it is out of the question.” 

Opening my mouth to protest, I try to figure out the reason for their unwillingness. Before I can say anything, they explain “there is no use in making fools of ourselves twice in a week, is there?” 

I chuckle, “we won’t look like fools if we practise a bit!” Seeing their unmoved expression, I take another step forward and reach for their hand, asking with a very gentle voice “please? I am begging you.” They look at the grasp, after which their gaze meets mine. I whisper another ‘please.’ They sigh longly while getting up very slowly, “what am I getting into…” 

Because of the warmth of the fire I suppose, Valdemar gets rid of their blouse. I smile when I see that their outfit is entirely white. They look into my eyes, “since I am taller, I am going to lead the dance, yes?” I nod. “You shall place your left hand on my right shoulder, and the other one in my free hand.” I follow their instructions, and they keep explaining “my right hand is to remain on your two last ribs.” 

I chuckle at their odd explanation, “isn’t it supposed to be the waist?” 

They hum, “well, yes. It technically is. Now, do come closer.” We are almost touching each other’s chest, and they start frowning.

“What is it?”

“You are so very small. The placements are altered.” 

I look at them confused, and decide to tiptoe. They chuckle, looking at me from head to toes, and finally say “perhaps… heels may solve this complication.” 

I give them a nod, wondering if I can both dance and wear heels. 

“As for now… Allow me.” They put both of their hands on my waist and lift me - making me gasp - so my feet can rest on theirs. 

“Are you mad? I am going to crush you!”

They laugh frankly, “do not worry, apprentice. It would require more than that to harm me.” They analyse my face and add, “I assure you it is perfectly fine.” 

“Okay, but don’t complain later.” 

“I wouldn’t dare”, they mock me. 

I shake my head. “You’re too old to act as a brat.” 

“But young enough to carry you on my feet”, they smile widely. 

I chuckle, “you are a real mystery, quaestor.”

They hum, placing their hands where they were earlier. I do the same, noticing that it is easier now that I am slightly higher. When I look up, I realise how close we are: our chests are pressed together and their face is so close to mine I can feel the warmth of their breath. I inhale deeply, trying to stop thinking. It obviously fails, because all I can smell is their scent. They finally call me back to reality.

“Do not forget that waltz is in ¾ time. It indicates when…” I listen carefully to their lecture while contemplating the flames dancing on their olive skin. It almost makes them look like they are blushing. 

We practise for an hour or so. Valdemar explains everything they can think about to me, and like for any existing subject, they know a lot of facts. They are slightly stiff when they dance, but in their defence, they are carrying me and I am not doing any better. When the exhaustion gains me, I let my chin rest on their shoulder. After a few extra minutes of waltzing, they send me to bed. And of course, I only proceed when they agree to do the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey~ I hope you are all doing well. It seems like Valdemar and the apprentice are doing more than fine... and who knows what is going to happen at the masquerade?  
> Please let me know what you thought about this chapter! ^-^


	10. Chapter 10

The day of the masquerade has finally arrived. Since dawn, Valdemar and I have been researching and treating patients, as if it was any other day. Nevertheless, when the end of the afternoon arrives we stop working so we can get prepared. 

Joining our respective bedrooms, I get dressed with a suit tailored especially for me - the Countess insisted - and the necessary heels, so I can dance with a very tall Valdemar. Searching for my mask, I hear a few knocks on my door. "Yes, quaestor? Come in."

Leaning their head in my room, they start analysing me and my surroundings. I notice that they are frowning, "is there a problem?" 

"Yes, indeed.” Their frowning deepens and they comment, “you look quite ravishing."

Confused, I raise an eyebrow. "Hmm, thank you? Is that your problem?" 

"Of course not, I have encountered a little issue with my own outfit: I cannot find my mask.”  
They join their fingers together, “is there a chance you caught a glimpse of it?"

"It's funny you mention that because I was looking for my own… but I didn't see yours either."

They tip their fingers, "we must have forgotten them in some places."

"Actually, I think you went to your room right after the Countess gave them to us." 

They hum, "it must be so" and they head there impatiently. I follow them. 

They are bending over their desk, trying to find the masks. I look on their bed and under it, just in case. They comment, "it is not likely you find the masks there."

I get up, laughing, "you never know." 

They frown, "don't be silly." After a pause, they say, "we must find them very soon, otherwise we will be late." 

I nod, "it wouldn't be good for the etiquette."

They give me an already exhausted gaze while exhaling soundly. 

After 5 more minutes of investigation, we find the masks on the desk under a pile of paper sheets and parchments. 

Valdemar puts their mask on, and it is only at this moment that I take a good look at them. They are wearing a white suit that reminds me of their usual uniform, except for the part that it is delicately vaporous. The mask is different from the one they had during the last masquerade, even though it is another kind of skull. Their nose, cheeks and mouth are unveiled in a way I can distinctly say it is the quaestor who is behind it. 

During almost a minute of contemplation, their gaze meets mine. Valdemar looks awfully serious, frowning subtly, and they grasp my shoulder as if it allowed them to look deeper in my eyes. I feel like I’m drowning in these familiar ruby orbs, and maybe they notice it or sense the same emotion because they suddenly say “let us go and welcome our beloved and so expected guests.”

Unexpectedly, they offer me their arm, the same that was holding my shoulder a second ago, and we head to the palace’s gates. 

While walking, they explain to me whom we are supposed to meet. The representatives, who are delegates or official ambassadors, are coming from the Bulan mountains to the Southern spines.

Valdemar looks at me, “I take it you understand that the reason why the Countess invited the whole continent, without neglecting any state, is only to ensure her political ascendancy.” Analysing my reaction, they continue, “yes, of course you are aware. I am always delighted by the sharpness of your mind, for it is quite rare.” 

Noticing the guests, they glance at me one last time. The quaestor welcomes them with a very brief speech and they are, as usual, distantly polite and concise. The representatives all seem pleased with Vesuvia, and I start chatting with some of them. I can feel Valdemar being slightly tensed next to me, and I try to comfort them by resting my hand on their shoulder blade. Glancing at me, the quaestor starts explaining the different rooms’ location and answers a few questions. 

We reach the already noisy ballroom and we manage to spot Nadia and her family very quickly. The representatives give her their best wishes, and the evening finally begins. A group of musicians are playing local folk songs, the guests are chatting while drinking and eating. Valdemar has to stay around the representatives, and they are displaying their most stunning poker face. I can almost see them frowning under their mask. Trying to distract the quaestor, I bring them a glass of Venterrean champagne. They refuse it, explaining that they are currently working. “But your task also consists in enjoying the party, and entertaining the representatives.” 

They chuckle, “I hope you are aware I am no minstrel.”

I laugh at the comment. They take the glass and a sip of it, which makes me smile. They explain, “it may help after all.” 

“How do you like it?”

“It is surprisingly pleasing.” 

“Glad to hear you enjoy our fine wines, dear quaestor!” We turn around to find the Venterrean ambassador, who is a huge man whose hands are two times bigger than mine. His cheeks are reddened by the alcohol he has consumed, and one of his hands is nonchalantly resting on Valdemar’s shoulder. The quaestor is trying to escape from the unrequested touch, but the ambassador doesn’t think that way and spreads his arm around Valdemar’s neck. They look totally dumbstruck. Fortunately for them, I notice that Nadia is gesturing for us to join her.

I take their hand and pull them slightly, “would you excuse us, I think the countess requires our presence.” We are long gone before the man even starts answering. 

While I let go of their hand, Valdemar mutters a brief thanks in my ear. Laughing, I say teasingly that they looked like they were on the verge of dying, to what they answer with an annoyed growl. 

“You actually looked like a trapped animal.” 

Still laughing at the wildness of their behaviour, I take a few seconds to calm down while Nadia greets us a second time.

“I am delighted to see you are enjoying yourselves.” She takes a sip of red wine, “the waltz will start very soon, I am looking forward to seeing both of you over there.” She looks at Valdemar, “yes, even you quaestor, it is your duty as the representatives’ administrator. I am sure you will amaze all of us.” 

The music suddenly changes and becomes softer; the guests leave the middle of the room and Nadia heads there with another masked person that I can’t recognise. They open the ball, enlightened by orange lanterns which are giving a warm and intimate atmosphere to the ballroom. I am stopped in my contemplation by Valdemar who is slightly bending over in front of me, offering me their hand. They look deep into my eyes, “shall I be granted the honour of having a dance with you?” I obviously accept, placing my hand in theirs. The light is dancing on their skin, and at this exact moment they look absolutely breathtaking. 

We waltz chest to chest, following the music. Their gaze doesn’t leave mine, and it is exactly as it was a few days ago: we are so close I can feel their breath on my face, and their perfume is all around me. It is as if they were absorbing me. The only differences are the people staring at us - but none of us notices them - and the heels that I am wearing. Since I am not used to those, I almost fall. I am saved in extremis by Valdemar, who catches me skillfully. I thank them with a smile and they simply nod, remaining as serious as possible. I whisper to them that they need a few more glasses of champagne and they laugh quietly, “I only need this grotesque masquerade to end.” 

I look at their facial expression, “it looks like you are a pretty good pawn, taking part of it knowingly.”

They chuckle, “please take note that your comments are not requested tonight.” I simply grin, “but you would miss them.” They nod so subtly I wonder if it’s involuntary, but nothing is involuntary with them.

I notice that the other guests have started dancing around us, and I exhale softly, feeling less pressured. The music slows every passing minute, and I start feeling tired because of the exercise and also the pain due to the heels. I allow my chin to rest on Valdemar’s shoulder, and the arm that was on my waist is now surrounding me, pulling me closer. I close my eyes, whispering in the quaestor’s ear that I feel the kind of dizziness only dreams create. “Well, do not fall asleep on me. I wouldn’t catch you.” I look up and see them smirk, as if they were mocking the fact that I trusted their last statement. They shake their head gently, “silly apprentice.” 

Minutes after, the music changes again and the waltzers drift apart. We both go grab a drink to rehydrate ourselves. Valdemar is sipping another glass of champagne while I try an orange blossom infusion, “I am genuinely pleased this display of foolishness is over. All I ask for is calm, or at least quality company.” They look around themselves severely, as if their eyes were scanning the guests and yelling ‘mediocre company’ at all of them. “Is it too much-”

They stop talking, looking behind me. Before I even turn around, procurator Volta is right next to me, holding a large plate of appetisers in her hands. Eating one of them, she starts talking, “you two were the cutest tonight! Nobody was able to look away. I didn’t know you danced so well.” She asks us if we want an appetiser, “oohh, Volta always forgets her good manners, I am very sorry! Are you really sure you don’t want any? You should try all the delicious food they served before it’s all gone!” I catch Valdemar’s extremely annoyed gaze and I refrain from laughing.

Trying to find an escape, my eyes are scanning the room. I suddenly notice something behind Volta, and exclaim exaggeratedly “oh my! Is it a chocolate fountain that I see over there?” Valdemar turns around even faster than the procurator, their eyes are sparkling and they add excitedly, “procurator, you cannot abandon it. I also spy those Prakran delicacies you are so fond of!” Biting into an appetiser, her expression brightens and she says something unintelligible about Prakran cuisine while - probably - excusing herself. 

“Let us leave. Fast.” Valdemar gently pushes my back, they are walking extremely quickly towards the exit. I follow them, laughing heartily, and trying to keep their speed despite the heels and the pain they give me. 

When we reach the corridor, they comment “it seems we are finally safe.” 

I notice a couple of ambassadors heading to us, “I think you spoke too quickly.” 

They give me a suffering gaze and they say very slowly, “I cannot bear it anymore.” I chuckle at the view, they must be frowning so much that it has to be hurting them. 

I glance at the representatives and then at the quaestor, “I think they didn’t notice us yet!” 

Seizing the opportunity, Valdemar grabs my arm and we run away in the opposite direction. 

Entering a room to hide, we are welcomed by a different group of ambassadors, “do tell me it is a joke.” 

Their expression turns from relief to astonishment. I would find it very comical if my feet weren’t hurting like hell. Desperately, I get rid of my heels, staying barefoot. The cold of the floor eases the pain, but another kind of suffering is now surrounding us. We chat with the ambassadors until a movement catches our attention. Like for the last masquerade, every room of the palace has a theme, and this one is all about fireworks. 

Feeling Valdemar’s gaze on me, I look up and notice a cunning sparkle in their eyes. They ask me to stay here with the others and chat with them. I proceed while they leave for a few minutes only.

Some fireworks are beautifully enlightening the room, and while everyone is looking at the roof, I gaze at the quaestor. 

Smirking, they whisper ‘you will know soon enough’ and they indicate the roof with their hand, silently asking me to focus on it. 

They get closer to me and whisper again, “get prepared to run.” 

I look at them, confused. They give me a confident nod, looking totally serious. 

The explosions are of many colours and shapes, and they all seem to tell a story. The end of the show finally approaches and the fireworks become bigger and even more colorful. 

A firework suddenly detonates louder than any other, producing many little sparkles that are quickly spreading everywhere, on everyone. Screams and laughs are everywhere, and people are running all over the place. 

Valdemar pulls my hand and we both run away like the mischievous children we are. During the race, I am very thankful to people for stepping aside, even though it is in confusion. I notice that the quaestor’s mask loosens because of the movements, and they get rid of it in the air. 

Reaching the maze, we finally slow down, breathing heavily. 

I look at them and when I notice their gaze on me, I start laughing. They follow my lead, laughing hysterically, while locking eyes with me. The herb is fresh under my bare feet and since the sky is almost a dark purple, I can’t see anything that is more than an arm away from me.  
Valdemar is close enough for me to distinguish the redness of their eyes. We are both still gasping erratically, even though they start managing to soothe their breathing. 

They take a step forward, getting even closer to me. Their expression is purely unreadable. 

Raising both of their hands to my face, they loosen the laces of my mask, uncovering me.  
I look at them, wondering what is on their mind. Judging the frown on their face, I decide that they are being serious. They are looking at me through their long eyelashes, allowing their hands to rest on each side of my ribcage, and remaining silent. 

Seconds pass, and they lean forward slowly, gently brushing their olive lips on the corner of my mouth. They feel fresh and soft, and it makes my heart skip a beat. My lips are slightly ajar due to the surprise. They comment, “as a token of my appreciation, for turning what ought to have been a deadening masquerade into a thrilling spree.” 

My heart is pulsating so heavily that I am wondering if they can feel it under their fingers. 

Since I remained silent for a minute or two, the quaestor starts to remove their hands from my waist, frowning in concern. They observe blankly, “it is not a gesture you were inclined to.” 

Panicking because of their misunderstanding, my body starts moving by itself. I surround their back with my hands, and start tiptoeing so I can plant a kiss on their now tightened lips. The astonishment makes them gasp quietly. 

I press myself against their chest while pulling them against me, my chin resting on their shoulder and my hands on their shoulder blades. I can feel them imperceptibly leaning towards my embrace, pressing their jaw against my temple. They are producing a kind of low purr. I chuckle, “you are definitely full of surprises, quaestor.” 

They growl against my ear, “dear apprentice, your silly comments are still not requested tonight.”

Fireworks are now spreading in the sky, and I hear them chuckle. Grinning, I turn my head slightly, “don’t tell me you are also responsible for these ones.” 

They smile so widely that all of their sharp teeth are showing, “well, then, I am not saying anything.” For the second time tonight, they are getting closer to my lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you get kissed by a millennia old physician? ...yes  
> Is it cheesy? also yes  
> Am I not ashamed for writing that? HELL NO  
> I'm sorry for the little delay (thanks for your patience <3) but I hope I am forgiven since it's the masquerade chapter and Valdemar totally *hum* tolerates you!  
> Let me know you thought of it ^^


	11. Chapter 11

Hearing a muffled noise behind me, I gently open my eyes. I am far from being awake. Blinking to get used to the absence of light, I realise that I am entirely wrapped by something warm. 

Despite my sleepiness, I manage to recognise Valdemar’s room - thanks to the numerous books on the desk - and a thought immediately strikes me: the ‘something warm’ around me is the quaestor’s arms. I can even feel their chest, tightly pressed against my back. How many glasses of champagne did they drink to become a... cuddler? 

Trying not to think about the unlikeliness of the situation, as I do every passing second I spend with Valdemar, I fall asleep again. 

»»»

When I wake up in the morning, or more accurately in the beginning of the afternoon, I find myself alone in the bed. 

I chuckle, convinced that the quaestor is reading or working on some project in the dungeons’ hall. Stretching my arms while yawning, I roll on my right side and hug one of the pillows, inhaling Valdemar’s smell. Last night was marvelous, and I find myself smiling fondly at the memory. I notice some clothes of mine on the corner of the bed, and on top of them, a paper reads:  
‘these will be more suitable for today’s activities.  
-V’

After getting fully clothed, I leave the room and find, as expected, a familiar bandaged-head working over the desk. I join them as slowly as possible, so I can observe them a bit more. They are actually reading a large, old book.  
Looking over their shoulder, I allow my chin to rest on them and surround their waist with my arms. I frown slightly, unable to understand the language in which the work is written. I finally greet Valdemar, “good afternoon, and thank you for the clothes.”

They turn their head slightly so they can look at me and answer, “you are most welcome. I do trust you slept well. Or was it not enough rest?” They are smirking teasingly. I shake my head in disbelief, laughing at their comment. 

I look at them, “it actually was. What are you reading? I can’t even recognise the characters.”

They join their fingers together, speaking very slowly, “this work, young apprentice, is written in a millennia old Sirenian dialect.” Their eyes are sparkling. “It relates how physicians worked with necromancers during the Great Plague.” 

They keep lecturing me about this intriguing language, and the content of the book. I am standing still, my chin still on their shoulder, genuinely captivated by Valdemar’s rich knowledge. They explain to me how the necromancers used some specific species - especially birds and snakes - to reach the ‘lost ones’.

“As a matter of fact, we might be able to see those exact specimens, since I planned on taking you to the Red Market today. For research purposes only, of course.” 

I laugh at the comment, “did you feel like you needed to specify that last part?” 

They wave my question away, standing up from their stool. I look up, noticing an odd expression in their red orbs. They are looking deep into my eyes, remaining silent. Instead of saying anything, I observe Valdemar’s face: the dark circles are still present, but they seem slightly lighter. Their lips are tightly pressed together, and their jaw is tensed. I wonder what is going on with them, but I am not sure now is a good time to press the matter. A movement captures my attention; their arm is indicating the exit. Tilting their head, the quaestor finally says: “shall we?” 

“Yes, of course.” I nod, heading to the door. 

»»»

“Are you well?”

“Yes, why do you ask?” I raise an eyebrow.

They are frowning, “you seem uneasy.” 

“It’s because of the Coliseum… Because of my magic abilities, I can hear and feel what happened here years ago. When the Count was still,” I take a short breath, “entertaining himself.” 

They stop walking, “I understand how those overwhelming events must be affecting you.” They put a hand on my arm, and look at me. “Although, you cannot let it submerge your mind, for you have no ability to influence it whatsoever. The past belongs to the past.” 

I thank them for their words with a smile, and they nod gently. We start going down the stairs, entering the Red Market. 

After observing a few different stands, we stop in front of a shop which sells snakes, and also their venom. Valdemar looks at me, “you are naturally aware that snake venom is a powerful analgesic, yes?” they tilt their head. 

I answer with a simple ‘yes’, wondering where they are going with that. “Of course you are,” they nod to themselves, “however, very recent research found out venom also had antitumor activity. Thrilling, isn’t it?” they tip their fingers together, smiling widely. “I never heard of that, how does it work?” 

“It is very simple,” they start explaining the procedure and characteristics of some specific venoms. It goes on for half an hour. “...and that is why the aphai viper’s venom seems very promising in that matter.”

“So are we going to buy a sample of this species’ venom?”

“Yes, yes. I will also purchase a couple of those Crabe Isles snakes. They are very rare, I am sure you understand that. Here is a list of materials I need you to acquire for me in the meantime. I need to inquire about the exact origin of the specimens, and discuss their price.” 

“It will be done, quaestor.” They nod in satisfaction, and I leave the shop for another one a bit farther. Some of the items I am buying are not only illegal, but also highly poisonous. I wonder if Valdemar used to try their experiments on their former patients, when they were still possessed. I probably don’t want to know.

An unknown hand finds my shoulder, “what don’t you want to know, kid?” 

I look up, startled by the physical contact. 

“Uhm…” This habit of thinking out loud will be the end of me.

“Did you lose your tongue?” the person laughs soundly, looking at the knife in his other hand. One of his friends, covered with scars, approaches us.

“No, I-”

The scarred one comments, “anyway, what are you doing here, all alone? Little things like you shouldn’t come among smugglers like us.”

The other one is now tracing an invisible line on my neck with the blade of his knife. He whispers in my ear with a sadistic, mocking tone, “yeah. It’s dangerous.” 

“You could be hurt.”

Overwhelmed, I am unable to move. For twenty very long seconds, my eyes scan around me, hoping to find Valdemar. 

“What is the meaning of this?” their cold, confident voice seems to echo in the whole market. My heart skips a beat: saying that I am relieved to hear them would be an understatement. I turn around immediately, observing them removing the unscarred man’s hand from my shoulder, and snatching his knife away. The quaestor encircles my waist with their arm, as if to protect me from them. There is a dreadful look on Valdemar’s face, who is currently looking at the two men. “I do believe I asked you a question, young men.” They are both muttering excuses, completely frightened. After ten minutes of public humiliation, the bandits are dismissed. Not looking away from their backs, Valdemar squeezes me tighter, probably to capture my attention, and ask “are you hurt?”  
“No, I’m not. Thank you.” I smile awkwardly, “I was petrified.” I know it was a normal reaction due to the surprise, but being unable to move felt strange. 

They lower their gaze, looking into my eyes. “You are unharmed.” I am not sure if they want to reassure me, or convince themselves. I stroke their arm, “yes, Valdemar. I’m alright. Thanks to you.” They nod very slowly, allowing their chin to rest on top of my head. “Very well, then.” I can hear them breathing deeply, and I decide to imitate them, inhaling their delicate scent. After a few minutes, we break apart, even though they keep their arm around me, “let us leave, yes?” 

“But I didn’t get all the items you wanted.” 

“It is fine, we will come back another day.” 

“But didn’t you-”

They frown, “I should not have left you alone. I am currently feeling,” they pause, looking for their words. “Concerned,” another pause. “For your safety.” 

Surprised by their confession, I promptly agree to leave the Red Market. 

The sunset is a beautiful orange. It feels warm and comforting, and there is just a bit of wind. The quaestor even comments, “it is an extraordinarily pleasant evening” and I can only agree with them. 

When we reach the heart district, we sit on the edge of a canal. Valdemar’s feet almost look as if they were about to touch the water. I laugh gently, and they ask me the reason for my amusement. “You are very tall, quaestor.” 

“Why, yes. You are also particularly tiny.” They frown slightly.

“I am not tiny, I am normal sized. You only think that because you are so tall.” 

“I do not.” They press the edge of the street with their hand, “those ruffians wouldn’t have bothered you if you didn’t look so small, so humanly fragile.” I can see their knuckles whiten under the pressure. 

Taken aback, I remain silent for a few seconds. “I don’t know what to answer to that.” I look at them, and notice one more time an odd expression on their face.

They tilt their head, “then, do not answer.”

At least two minutes of silence follow before they call me with a very low voice. 

“What is it?” I answer gently. 

“I did not mean to blame you, nor your humanity.” They put their hand on top of mine. “My dead heart is not used to such emotions. Or any kind of emotion. In fact, I do not understand why I am feeling this.” I raise an eyebrow at ‘this’, not sure of what they are implying. 

“Alarmed by the possibility that you might get harmed.” I slip my fingers through theirs, squeezing their hand. They are now looking at the sunset, and I imitate them.

“I know those emotions are troubling you, or maybe even scaring you.” It is most likely why they sometimes have such an odd expression on their face. “But they are not new, I think they have always been there. They were just too low for you to listen to them.” I rest my head against their arm, “you are doing great at being human.” I feel them shivering against me.

And because no more words need to be pronounced, we stay like that until nightfall. 

On the way back to the dungeons, Valdemar asks me if I would like to listen to them read the book they were studying earlier. 

I answer excitedly, “I would love to.”

“By the fireplace?” 

“It sounds nice.” I go sit on the sofa, closing my eyes for a bit.

They come back a few minutes later. I only look at them after feeling a fresh hand brushing against my jaw, and I discover the quaestor with a tray of food and drinks. I thank them and they answer, “we wouldn’t want you to starve, would we? It is also better for you to remember my very imminent lecture.” I laugh, and they join me on the sofa. They are sitting so close to me I can feel their leg against mine. 

They hand me a colorful glass filled with some seasonal fruits, “this is one of your favourite iced tea concoctions, isn’t it?”

I can’t help but smile knowing that they are trying to comfort me from the previous events. “You are right.” 

Taking the book in their hands, they look at me, “shall I start reading?”

I take a sip, “please.”

“No, dear apprentice. It will be my pleasure,” they smirk. 

Hours later, I fall asleep on their shoulder, and when I wake up very briefly during my sleep, I notice that they fell asleep against my head. The fire is now extinguished, but the dungeons have never felt as warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you and your loved ones are doing well. Sorry for the delay, I was travelling!  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please let me know what you thought of it or if you have recommendations ^-^  
> Stay safe and see you soon for the next update.


	12. Chapter 12

“It is better to use a vegetable colorant to avoid any possible infection. For bright skins like this one, I would usually recommend açai extract, since its dark pigmentation allows you to see the mark you traced very well. But in this case…” they frown, looking at the necrosed skin. “Turmeric will allow you to see better.” Valdemar hands me a bowl containing the orange powder mixed with a bit of water. Spreading the product on the skin with great care, I draw a neat line on the man’s chest, between two of his ribs. 

The patient lying in front of me is in a deep sleep, and I am about to do my first biopsy. 

“Excited, are we?” 

“And a bit anxious.” 

They take a step forward, “Do not worry. It is very simple, and I am here to advise you. Do not doubt your capability. You need to be calm enough to proceed to the incision.” They cover my gloved hands with theirs, trying to make them stop shaking. The touch is soothing, making me forget about everything around me. Looking deep into my eyes, I can feel them analysing me for a few minutes.

They bring me back to reality, “You may start.” 

Handing me a scalpel, they take a step back but stay at my side. I nod and start the cut. 

The smell coming from inside the body is so nauseating that I almost throw up. “Do you think our masks are reducing the scent?” 

“Despite its appeal, it is the first time in my career that I do not wish to discover the answer of a question.” 

I let go of a laugh. 

Shaking their head at the sound, they come closer to me, “How unprofessional.”

I can see their eyes smiling, “it’s your fault, Valdemar. You’re quite a joker.” 

They hum, and I can see their eyes analysing the patient’s chest “would you look at that?”  
I take a look, “am I seeing internal necrosis?”

“Yes, indeed. It is more than unexpected. I will help you with the removal.”

»»»

Valdemar exhales loudly, “I do not understand what caused the internal nor the external necrosis.”

“I wonder which one appeared first.”

“The internal one.” They let me look in the microscope, “look how deep the necrosis is.” 

“I can see that! But have you ever encountered this kind of case?”

“No apparent cause? It happened, but I did always find an answer after a thorough analysis.” They put their elbows on the table, cupping one of their cheeks. Their eyes are locked in mine, as if they were trying to find an answer here. 

We remain silent for a few seconds, before getting interrupted in our thoughts by two knocks on the door.

“Do come in.”

A doctor whom I have never seen before greets us coldy, “questor Valdemar. Apprentice. The countess requests your presence in her guest room.” The doctor looks at me, “both of you.” 

“Good, good. You may return to your research.” 

Valdemar looks at me, “let us go. I am curious to hear what she has to say.”

»»»

We have been waiting for - at least - ten minutes.

The quaestor and I are talking about the surgery and the analysis to distract ourselves. “I do  
not understand the absence of a tumor. Or secretions.”

I nod, “there are only those dark spots on the lung. Do you think other organs are infected as well?”

“It is most likely. We shall proceed to another biopsy tomorrow. The patient’s partner is suffering from the same disease, even though only his chest is necrosed.” 

“Could it be contagious?”

“Not by physical contact. The patient is a professor, the children would have been infected as well.” 

I sigh, “I hope we will find answers.”

“Do not look so defeated,” they put their gloved hand on my arm. “It is always a matter of time.” 

“It sounds like you’re speaking from experience,” I smirk, embracing them.

They laugh, “you could say so.” Closing their eyes, Valdemar melts into the contact, nuzzling my face delicately. A low purr is coming from their throat. 

“Your biopsy was excellent,” they say in a raspy voice. 

I grin at the unexpected comment, “thanks to you.”

They look at me through their beautiful eyelashes, “I did very little. You can be proud. The necrosis turned it into a difficult case.” They are cupping my cheek with their hand. 

“Wow. This isn’t weird at all.” We turn our heads to discover Julian with bulging eyes. “The impassive quaestor Valdemar hugging their apprentice.” He starts rambling sarcastically, “would you have done that to me as well?” he laughs for himself, his face wincing subtly. 

Looking exasperated, the quaestor comments, “it seems doctor 069 hasn't lost any of his notorious…” they try to find an adequate wording, “wit.” They are not holding me as tightly as before, but their hand is still on my waist.

“Happy to see you as well,” he smirks.

It is at this moment that Nadia chooses to enter the room, “good afternoon, I am pleased to see you are all here.” 

We all greet her, and the countess starts explaining, “you two must be wondering why I summoned you.” She continues, “It is simple: earlier this year, I sent Julian to the Southern spines as a political gesture. The region is genuinely lacking modern knowledge when it comes to medicine… Most importantly, his reports were mentioning rumors of a spreading disease, until he actually saw cases. Julian?”

“Thank you m’lady. The patients all have the same symptoms: necrosed skin - it always starts by the chest - and breathing difficulties. After a week, they start losing sight, their reactions are sluggish and they can’t walk properly. They usually die within the next five days. Nevertheless, I heard the disease was even worse in Zadith. People die in a week.”

“It may be the source of the disease,” Valdemar says. “I am starting to think this illness is not only medical,” they tip their fingers together. “There may be magic involved.” They are referring to Zadith’s ancestral connection with magic which led to the rise of alchemy. The quaestor starts explaining what we discovered this morning: the rotten smell, the necrosed lung but also the absence of the infection’s cause, and that we intend to practise another biopsy tomorrow. 

Julian tells us he heard about cases from the Frozen sea to the Star lakes. The entire continent is affected.

Nadia looks at him and says, “Julian, you will take care of the biopsy and learn more about the disease.” He nods. 

She turns to Valdemar, who is frowning deeply. “You and your apprentice will leave for Prakra tonight by finding a boat on the east docks. Look for my sibling Nazali, and reach for the Zaditheans’ finest alchemists. If magic is indeed involved in this disease, we won’t be able to succeed without their help.” She walks towards the window, turning her back to us. “This mission must remain secret so Vesuvia stays peaceful. You shall find a cure before we are all doomed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you are all doing good <3  
> I am so sorry for making you wait so much! 
> 
> A lot of things happened in my life (moving in, trips, university and I even got a wisdom teeth removal...yay) and I truly missed writing this fic and interacting with you. I got really emotional when some of you guys asked me about the next update!  
> So I know this chapter is pretty short, but I wanted to introduce the “disease episode” so it would be clear enough for everyone. I will update the next part this week! 
> 
> Also, I got a lot of time to think about what’s going to happen in the next chapters, and even in some “extra” chapters that I may include in the story… unless I publish them as the epilogue, I’m not sure yet. 
> 
> Thank you for waiting so long, and still reading this chapter. My update rhythm will be more regular now that I’m back in my university routine (it’s approximately a chapter a week).
> 
> Let me know what you thought about the chapter, but also how you are doing, because I do hope you are all doing well! Stay safe and see you very soon!


	13. Chapter 13

I have been preparing my bag for the past thirty minutes, and I think I managed pretty well to pack only what is necessary. 

*knock knock*

Surprised by the sound, I instinctively stop folding my bag. “Yes?” 

“It is I.” I grin fondly at the valdemaresque answer. “May I come in?”

“Yes, of course.”

They enter my bedroom, and I immediately notice a change in their outfit. Instead of their usual white coat, they are wearing a soberly embroidered white and golden tunic. They raise an eyebrow, silently asking the reason of my scrutiny. 

“It suits you.”

“Why, thank you,” they tilt their head at the compliment. I resume my observation of the quaestor.

Two large wine pieces of clothes are folded in their hands, and there are two smaller beige pieces of fabrics on top of them. Following my gaze, they start smiling gently, and then very exaggeratedly with all of their teeth showing. 

“My dear apprentice… tonight, and the incoming weeks surely, you will be taught stealth.”

Putting the clothes on my bed, they seize one of the beige scarves and wrap it around my neck and bottom of my face, even covering my nose. It is when they are adjusting the fabric on my face that I notice the freshness of their hands, and the absence of gloves. I ask them about that, and they answer idly, “it seems better for our cover. Wouldn’t it be odd for a mere merchant to wear surgical gloves?“ 

“Maybe a little bit.”

A light smile remains on their face, and I wonder what they have on their mind. The bottom of their canines are resting on their lower lip. “Are you excited about this whole situation?”

They chuckle, “Yes, yes, indeed.” They start laughing, “I am actually thrilled.” 

I shake my head in disbelief, but can’t suppress my own laugh.

“Do not move.” I look up and meet the quaestor’s ruby eyes, immediately sinking in them. Feeling a weight on my shoulders, I raise an eyebrow. “Is that a cloak?” 

“A hooded cloak, to be exact.” Having said that very proudly, they are now unfolding the hood and covering my head with it.

“Ha, ha.” I say very distinctly, with as little conviction as possible.

They raise the hood slightly, so they can see my eyes. “You are silly,” they state simply. Their voice is almost a whisper. 

I nod, never breaking the eye-contact. Valdemar has this unexpected capacity of captivating my attention just by their existence. And when they look at me so deeply, I always wonder if they feel the same way.

»»»

Walking through the city to reach the east docks, the quaestor explains a few details to me. “It is better to go there without horses, for we will find none of them after we dock.”

They are now wearing the same cloak and scarf as mine. Both of us are carrying a bag, even though Valdemar’s is larger because of the medical tools inside it. 

“It may be wiser to leave the talking to me, yes?” 

I nod, “You sure have your ways.” 

They give me an odd gaze, and I laugh. 

When we reach the docks, it is already night. It is so dark we can’t see more than a meter away. A few ships are about to leave, but only one of them is going to Prakra. We approach a sailor, who explains to us the price of the trip. It is awfully expensive, probably because we are not pirates or merchants like them.

“What kind of business do you have in Prakra anyway?” 

“My apprentice and I are looking for rare snake venom, I am sure you have heard about one or two species unique to Prakra.”

“Hmm, yeah.” They look at another pirate behind them, and resume, “If you want a cabin, it’s 300 more coins.” The sailor looks at me from head to toe and adds, “I take it you want two rooms?”

I am about to answer and tell them what I think about their behaviour when Valdemar raises a hand to intervene, “one will suffice. Here is your gold.”

Counting the money, the sailor groans, “enjoy your trip.” 

The other pirate comes to us and throws a key to Valdemar, who catches it skillfully. “The last room, on the upper deck. We are leaving in a few minutes.” 

“Very well. Let us go.”

We remain silent until we are in the cabin. “Didn’t Nadia give us enough gold to get two rooms?” The only light is coming from a few candles, making the atmosphere comfortable and intimate.

“Yes, it is more than sufficient.” They are removing their cloak and scarf, but also their bandages. I imitate them. “I believe you understand I can’t let you sleep alone in a room on a ship full of thieves and all kinds of ruffians.” They are now sitting on the bed.

I didn’t even think about that. I think I wouldn’t have been able to sleep at all. Approaching the quaestor a bit, I untangle a strand of their hair with my fingers. I decide to bother them a little bit, “You know I can defend myself, right?” They look up and meet my gaze. I try not to smile.

“Yes, I am aware, apprentice. You are very capable when it comes to people of your condition. Nevertheless, those people live thanks to the blood they spill.” 

I chuckle, “Yes, you are right. I was just teasing you. Thank you for being so considerate, I am really grateful.”

They frown slightly, “What an odd way to display your gratitude.” 

Laughing gently, I sit on their lap. They are looking at me very attentively while fluttering their eyelids slowly. “You are right.” I peck their cheek. “Is it better?” 

“Perhaps.” There’s a light smirk on their lips.

Embracing my body, they pull me closer instinctively. 

“I trust you can do better.” 

Shaking my head, I bend over slowly to cover their smile with my own.

“I must admit... Maybe it wasn’t only because of the dangerous people on this ship.”

»»»

Resting against Valdemar’s chest, I gently stroke the olive skin of their jaw.

“How many days is the trip going to last?” 

“I would say two or three. It is always faster during summer, since the sea is calmer in this area.” Their hand is wandering on the back of my head, and it is so soothing that it gives me goosebumps. 

“You look a bit exhausted.” 

They smile widely, in their usual eerie way. “Do I?”

I nod, feeling my eyelids getting heavier. 

“We shall rest, and after that we have to work on our schedule, yes?”

“As if I could say otherwise.” 

They shake their head. “It seems you cannot cease tormenting your master.”

“Don’t pretend,” I yawn for a few seconds and resume, “you dislike it.” 

They laugh, “Very well. Good night.” 

They keep stroking my hair until I fall asleep, or maybe a little bit longer.

»»»

“I can’t believe you brought leeches with you.”

“It is only a couple of them.” They put their arms against the guard-rail, throwing their head back so they can feel the sun on their face. Valdemar’s eyes are closed, leaving me nothing but their - light - dark circles to observe. Their skin looks even paler than usual. “I did not have the chance to analyse their effects on the patient.” 

“You said it yourself, it’s an uncommon disease, which is probably magic related. Do you really believe your leeches are going to cure people?” 

“I do not. Nevertheless, it is important to collect scientific data and to write it down for further research. I can only do so by observing my leeches’ effects on the patients.” 

“You are obsessed with those little creatures. The Red Plague really left marks on you.”

The quaestor opens their eyes slowly, allowing me to see a wiggly sparkle in their eyes. “You know it did.” 

They sound so serious that I feel like I hurt them, “I'm sorry, I didn’t mean it like that.”

“I know.” They are smiling widely, “I was teasing you.” 

“That wasn’t funny.” I hit their chest gently as a gesture of protest. 

They lower their gaze to my hand, covering it with their own. “Anyway, having been freed from the devil’s chains, I am no longer as obsessed by death as I used to.” They look up, meeting my gaze. “I am still obsessed with medicine though.” 

I laugh, “That’s for sure! And that’s a good thing, since you’re the best physician I know.” 

“I must say it is quite true.”

“I actually think being human again makes you a better doctor. I can’t say you understand your patients’ feelings better, since you’re always so… Well, you.” They chuckle at the statement. “But you value their life more than their death. Not that you purposely wanted their death before, but you didn’t care what knowledge would cost them.”

“You are quite a reader, apprentice. As for understanding their feelings, you are of great help. I cannot wait for your promotion as a court physician.” 

“It’s going to be your life’s masterwork, isn’t it?”

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves.” 

Noticing a kind of grimace on their face, I ask them if they are feeling well. 

“Yes, yes. Nothing to worry about.” Their frowning is growing deeper every passing second, and they are putting their hand on their stomach.

“Valdemar? What’s happening?” 

They suddenly turn around, bending over the rail.

As I stroke their back as a gesture of comfort, a diagnosis strikes me, “Are you feeling seasick?”

They look at me with shaking eyes, “I would rather not answer this question.” 

“What do you mea-” 

The view of the quaestor throwing up clarifies all of my doubts.

»»»

Wiping their face with a wet towel, I look at Valdemar.

“Why didn’t you tell me you felt sick?”

“It is a matter I did not wish to mention.” Laying on the bed, their eyes are not leaving mine.

“You’re a bit too old to act as a child. And why are you looking at me so intensely?”

“I simply enjoy observing your reactions,” they smile weakly. 

I shake my head, “you need to rest.” 

“On one condition.” They hit the empty side on the bed as an invitation to sit or lie next to them, and I raise an eyebrow. “Read something to me.”

“On one condition.” They look at me suspiciously. “No more leeches.” I know it's blackmailing, but I'm wondering how much they still value those creatures.

To my surprise, they don't hesitate much, “Bring the book I left on the desk.”

It is with a taste of victory that I start my reading. I feel Valdemar’s focus loosening during the fifth chapter, and they fall asleep at the end of the eighth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello fellow apprentice, I hope you are doing great!  
> I feel like this fic is getting sappier and sappier xD Let me know what you thought about this chapter, what are your theories or whatever you feel like sharing ^-^  
> I hope the covid situation is stabilised in your country, and that you and your loved ones are safe.
> 
> Don't forget to sanitize your precious little hands!


End file.
